Stopping Time
by chocovic-chu
Summary: Ketika sang Terkasih terenggut paksa, ketidakberdayaan yang menyesakkan membelenggu mereka. Hingga yang tersisa hanyalah kebencian, serta keinginan untuk mengakhiri waktu yang ada. :: 1st centric of SyaoSaku :: R&R onegai!


**Card Captor Sakura © 1996 CLAMP**

**Stopping Time**

Story by Vic

Warning: Alternate Universe, _Kyōdai-ai_, Suggestive Themes, Profanity, Chara's Death and Suicidal Tendency.

* * *

><p>Aku ingat, kau pernah bertanya, "Apa yang paling Syaoran-<em>kun<em> inginkan?"

Sebaris pertanyaan sederhana, yang tak perlu dua detik bagiku untuk memikirkan jawabannya.

"Sudah kudapatkan," jawabku kala itu, tersenyum simpul sambil mengangkat bahu.

Kaupun menjejakkan kaki di tanah, menghentikan gerak berayun tubuhmu di atas papan ayunan, dan menyenandungkan tawa geli. "_Sudah Syaoran-_kun_ dapatkan_?" ulangmu di sela-sela tawa yang menggelitik gendang telinga. Kemudian, kauangsurkan tatapan kurang percaya ke arahku, namun dengan senyum jenaka. "_Hontō na no_?"

Alih-alih menegaskan jawaban, aku hanya diam dan balas menatap ke dalam irismu, yang mengilau indah. Sungguh, kilauannya perlahan membuatku terhanyut. Tak ingin semakin hanyut, segera kupalingkan wajahku ke atas langit kemerahan, yang menggantung rendah dan menaungi kita saat itu.

"Syaoran-_kun_?"

Kau, yang sepertinya penasaran, beranjak dari papan ayunan yang kaududuki, lalu melangkah mendekatiku, yang tengah berdiri menyandari tiang ayunan. Sambil melambaikan sebelah tangan di depan wajahku, kau bertanya lagi, sedikit mendesak. "_Nee_, memang apa keinginan Syaoran-_kun_, yang sudah Syaoran-_kun_ dapatkan itu?"

Kembali kutatap irismu yang berkilauan di depanku, sembari balas bertanya, "_Hontō ni shiritai kai, _Sakura_-chan_?"

"_Un_!"

Kau mengangguk, bersemangat dengan senyum manis terkulum, bagai malaikat lugu. Dan seolah terhipnosis, aku pun mengangkat kedua tanganku, merengkuh wajahmu dengan gestur lembut, dan lalu menariknya agar lebih dekat.

"_Kau_-lah," bisikku dengan suara rendah seraya menelengkan kepala dan menghapus jarak seruas jari di antara kita, "bukti keinginan yang sudah kudapatkan."

Kubuka kelopak mataku sambil menjilati bibir yang masih bisa mengingat rasa itu. Rasa manis menyenangkan yang terkulum begitu bibir kita bertautan kala itu. Namun kali ini, rasa manisnya bercampur air mata asin, yang merembes membasahi pipi.

Aku memang menangis. Seperti pemuda cengeng yang menyedihkan—caplah begitu; aku tidak keberatan. Karena, tahukah kau, aku menangisi ketiadaanmu, Sakura-_chan_?

Hati-hati, kuletakkan _cutter_ yang mengilat merah di atas karpet hijau tipis kamarku, sembari menghela napas. Rusukku jadi terasa sakit saat melakukannya. Seolah yang kuhirup bukanlah oksigen, melainkan zat pekat yang menekan di dalam dada.

"_Chikushō_ …!" umpatku, nyaris tak terdengar. _Che_. Bahkan bersuara pun, aku tak sanggup lagi.

Perlahan, kuangkat tangan kiriku, memandangi guratan tiga huruf _hiragana_, yang terbentuk kasar di kulit lengan bagian bawah. Dari guratan itu, cairan darah yang menyengat indera penciuman, mengalir dengan menyakitkan. Bulatan-bulatan bewarna merah pekat serta bergerigi tak beraturannya, menetes dan membercaki karpet. Menekurinya, aku tersenyum miring; belum merasakan _kedamaian_.

_Heh_. Bahkan, _menggurat namamu_ pun belum mampu mendamaikan pikiranku, Sakura-_chan_.

Aku mendongak, merebahkan kepalaku di atas tepian kasur, seraya memejamkan mata kembali. Kucoba untuk menikmati sensasi nyeri, yang menusuk dari cengkeraman guratan namamu …

… serta untuk menunggu kemunculan _sesuatu _lainnya.

Namun, aku sadar; _sesuatu_ itu belum akan muncul lantaran urat nadiku masih tersambung. Bodohnya aku, tidak menggurat namamu tepat di atasnya. _Mā_, _shōganē na_? Kulakukan itu tanpa berpikir jernih, Sakura-_chan_. Lagi pula, nama kecilmu hanya terdiri dari tiga huruf _hiragana_—dan sialnya, tanganku yang mencengkeram _cutter_, keburu tremor tanpa sempat bisa menambahi sufiks "_chan_" ataupun aksara _kanji_ "Kinomoto".

Tapi, aku tidak perlu cemas. Masih ada rencana lainnya untuk menggundang _sesuatu_ itu muncul. Dan aku bertaruh, kali ini _pasti_ akan berhasil.

_"Apa yang paling Syaoran-_kun_ inginkan?"_

Lamat-lamat, suara halusmu terngiang dalam kepala. Pertanyaanmu masih sama, tapi jawaban yang kuberikan kali ini, berbeda dengan yang dulu.

Yang paling kuinginkan sekarang, adalah menghentikan waktu.

_Menghentikan waktuku_, tepatnya.

_Mengapa_, tanyamu?

Sederhana saja; aku tidak bisa memutar balik waktu. Aku tidak dikaruniai kemampuan untuk itu. _Heh_. Sayang sekali, memang.

Namun walau aku bisa, tetap saja tak akan sanggup bagiku untuk ….

Kelopak mataku perlahan membuka kembali. Sembari menegakkan kepala, kusadari tangan kiriku mulai mati rasa. _Che_. Terpaksa, kugunakan tangan kananku yang tremor untuk menjangkau botol sampo merah muda di atas pinggiran nakas, di sebelah kiriku. Kuputar membuka tutup botolnya. Seketika, wewangian yang amat kurindukan, mulai menguar dan menggerayangi hidungku.

Aku terlena. Inilah wewangian dari helaian rambutmu begitu kubenamkan wajahku di sana, kala mendekap tubuhmu.

Selain ciumanmu, wewangian inilah yang tak bisa kulupakan jua.

Tak akan pernah kulupakan sampai kapanpun.

Sambil menarik napas terakhir, kudekatkan mulut botol yang terangkat miring itu, ke bibirku yang membuka. Perlahan, cairan kentalnya mengalir masuk, menuju saluran kerongkonganku.

_Sudah saatnya._

•

•

**Centric One**:

「_Wasurerarenai Mono_」

•

•

* * *

><p>—<em>first piece<em>.

* * *

><p>Usiaku baru empat belas tahun ketika petugas kepolisian mendatangi apartemen kami, membawa kabar bahwa ayah tiriku telah mengalami kecelakaan.<p>

"Apakah dia tewas?" tanyaku, spontan. Namun, mereka hanya saling memandang dengan heran kala mendengar "nada berharap" dari pertanyaan yang kulontarkan.

Tapi, apa salahnya berharap?

Lalu, bibirku berkedut, hampir membentuk senyuman girang saat mereka mengangguk dengan hati-hati. Kembali, aku bertanya _bagaimana_ dan _mengapa_—hanya untuk memastikan. Sayangnya, mereka tidak sampai hati untuk menceritakan detail kecelakaan tersebut kepada remaja ingusan, sepertiku.

Tapi, tanpa mereka ceritakan pun, aku bisa menebak kronologisnya:

Si keparat itu, seperti biasa, menyetir taksinya dalam keadaan teler. Hingga kali ini, taksinya bertabrakan dengan sebuah truk kontainer. Lalu sebelum sadar akan apa yang tengah menimpanya, dia keburu meregang nyawa.

_Heh_. Menyedihkan. Akhir yang tragis untuk hidupnya yang singkat. Tapi, kupikir, dia pantas mendapatkannya—mengingat hal-hal berengsek yang sudah dilakukannya padaku setelah _Okāsan_ minggat ….

Lanjut, petugas dinas sosial mengirimku ke panti asuhan usai pemakaman pria itu. Walau sudah kutolak mentah-mentah, mereka tetap saja bersikeras untuk mengirimku dengan alasan: _"Demi kebaikan dan masa depanmu."_

_Che_. Bagiku, peduli setan.

Tapi, terpaksa juga kujalani kehidupanku di panti sial itu. Dan kutegaskan, hal itu sungguh tidak menyenangkan! Hanya membuatku kebosanan setengah mati sampai aku enggan berinteraksi dengan siapapun di sana. Kerjaanku pun cuma makan, mandi dan tidur. Hanya itu. _Che_, benar-benar panti sial membosankan!

Akhirnya, setelah batin digerogoti rasa muak yang tak tertahankan, aku memutuskan untuk menyelinap kabur dari tempat sialan itu pada malam kesembilan—dan berhasil. Tidak heran; penjagaannya memang payah.

Sampai di jalanan, kakiku tidak melangkah menuju apartemenku—masa sewanya sudah habis, dua bulan yang lalu. Jadi, tujuanku adalah tempat Hīragizawa Eriol, saudara jauhku yang memiliki salon tato tubuh di rumahnya. Sejujurnya, aku tak terlalu menyukainya. Tapi, aku butuh tempat tinggal untuk bertahan hidup. Dan anehnya, lelaki berkacamata itu tidak terkejut. Malah, dia begitu senang saat menyambut kedatanganku. Seolah dia tahu kalau aku akan mendatanginya.

"Rumahku adalah rumahmu juga, Xiao Lang!"—begitu cetusnya riang, menawariku untuk tinggal bersamanya, bahkan sebelum sempat aku meminta.

Dan tidak hanya memberiku tempat tinggal saja; Hīragizawa juga mempekerjakanku sebagai asistennya, serta menyekolahkanku kembali sampai ke jenjang _kōtōgakkō_. Aku sempat heran mengapa dia memperlakukanku sebaik itu. Karena kasihankah—atau ada _maksud lainnya_ yang tersembunyi? Tapi, _yaah_, kuterima sajalah. _Toh_, tidak ada ruginya juga buatku.

Bekerja sebagai asisten, tidak ada kendala yang berarti (_fuh_, lantaran yang kulakukan cuma mensterilkan peralatan menato saja). Tapi, untuk sekolah, _ada_. _Yaah_, itu karena aku tidak bisa fokus pada pendidikanku setelah terjun ke dunia _bōsōzoku_—atau geng bermotor. Dua kali aku hampir didepak dari sekolah bodoh itu. Tapi akhirnya, aku lulus juga—walau dengan nilai pas-pasan, tentunya.

Di usia delapan belas tahun, aku didapuk menjadi salah satu anggota _racer_ jalanan, sekaligus diangkat menjadi _yankī_ bawahan _yakuza_. Kelihatan mengerikan, memang. Tapi, aku telanjur menikmati setiap sensasi pacuan andrenalin, yang kurasakan saat meliuk-liuk dengan kecepatan abnormal begitu menunggangi _Ducati_, di jalanan Tomoeda … atau juga saat menghabisi para cecunguk tengik, yang ingin menguasai wilayah kami.

Satu kali, Hīragizawa pernah menasihatiku perihal bahaya terjerumus _yakuza_; hal-hal buruk bisa saja menimpaku. Walau sudah kutegaskan padanya bahwa aku _baik-baik_ saja (tidak sampai membunuh ataupun menjadi _junkie_), tapi tetap dia tidak mau mengerti dan terus merecokiku untuk segera hengkang dari dunia hitam tersebut. Namun, aku yang keras kepala dan tak mau menurutinya, akhirnya lebih memilih untuk hengkang dari rumahnya. Lagi pula, Hīragizawa tidak mencegah kepergianku. Kupikir, mungkin dia sudah tidak memedulikanku lagi. _Huh_, itu bagus.

Setelah menjauh dari kehidupan Hīragizawa, aku membeli apartemen murahan di pinggiran kota dengan uang haramku. Lalu sesekali, aku berfoya-foya dengan memanjakan diri di kelab—serta mengencani para gadis, yang datang silih berganti.

Kuberi tahu saja, _gadis-gadis_ itu sangat menyukaiku—dan begitu senang kalau bisa memuaskanku. Terkadang, ada juga yang merengek untuk menjadi kekasihku. Tapi, yang bisa kutawarkan, hanyalah _kencan semalam_. Sebuah kencan tanpa ikatan, tanpa status, dan berupa kebebasan bercinta dalam satu malam saja.

_Yaah_, bisa dibilang, aku enggan terlibat dalam urusan yang menjurus cinta atau komitmen semacam itu. _Gah_. Tinggalkan saja hal-hal cengeng itu untuk para pecundang di luar sana. Lagi pula, sudah kurencanakan untuk menjalani kehidupan bebasku ini sampai usiaku … _yaah_, tiga puluhan, mungkin?

Namun, belum genap usiaku mencapai angka dua puluh, rencanaku langsung buyar begitu saja …

… seiring mengenal dirimu.

**Note:**  
>• <em>Hontō na no?<em> = Is it really?  
>• <em>Hontō ni shiritai kai?<em> = Do you really wanna know? (guyspeaks)  
>• <em>Chikushō!<em> = Damn it! (swear word)  
>• <em>Mā, shōganē na?<em> = Well, it can't be helped, right? (guyspeaks)

* * *

><p>—<em>second piece<em>.

* * *

><p>Seharian ini, Yamazaki memaksaku untuk menemaninya, menjelajahi seluruh toko buku di tengah kota, demi mendapatkan sebuah buku untuk gadis pujaannya. Katanya, kalau berhasil mendapatkan buku tersebut, gadis itu akan bersedia menjadi kekasih Yamazaki.<p>

Awalnya, aku menolak. Pikirku, akan merepotkan sekali jika harus bersusah-payah dalam mencari buku yang tidak jelas siapa pengarangnya tersebut, hanya untuk memenuhi syarat konyol yang diajukan gadis itu. Namun karena Sorata-_san_ (sang ketua _yankī_, yang senantiasa tertarik dengan romansa anak buahnya) memberiku perintah langsung untuk membantu Yamazaki, terpaksa aku ikut pemuda berwajah rubah itu, menjelajahi satu persatu isi tiap toko buku di tengah kota bercuaca sepanas ini.

"_Che_! Masih belum kaudapatkan juga?" tanyaku, mendecih begitu melihat Yamazaki yang melangkah ke luar dari pintu toko, lagi-lagi dengan tangan kosong. Raut wajahnya yang kelihatan lesu sekali, tidak mencegahku untuk mencecarnya, kasar. "Memangnya, ini sudah toko buku ke berapa, _hah_?! Apa kau tidak sadar, apa yang kaulakukan ini hanyalah kesiasiaan belaka?!"

"Tapi, di toko berikutnya, aku yakin, pasti akan menemukannya, Li-_kun_," tukas Yamazaki, mencoba terdengar optimis. Walau menurutku, gagal total.

Aku mendecakkan lidah, dongkol mendengar persistensinya. Kuhisap puntung rokok terakhirku dalam-dalam, lalu kujatuhkan dan kuinjak kasar sampai menyatu dengan beton trotoar. "Terserah kau sajalah," ujarku dengan nada dingin, namun masih setuju untuk menemaninya guna mencari buku sialan, pesanan gadis idiotnya itu.

Di toko buku berikutnya, kembali hanya Yamazaki yang masuk ke dalamnya. Aku memang antipati bila harus memasuki ruangan di mana sejauh mata memandang, hanya dipenuhi sederetan buku tebal yang tidak jelas apa isi dan kegunaannya itu. _Menjemukan_. Karena itu, aku memilih untuk menunggunya di luar toko; duduk di atas pagar besi pembatas trotoar, dengan sekaleng bir dingin di tangan, sembari menikmati keramaian serta suara bising lalu-lintas di perempatan jalan, di depanku.

Sambil menenggak bir, kupandangi langit yang mulai berwarna kemerahan. Rupanya, sore telah menjelang. Tapi sialnya, matahari masih enggan meredakan sengatan panasnya di atas sana. _Che_! Kulit lenganku yang telanjang jadi kecokelatan karenanya.

Jengah, kuturunkan tatapanku dari langit. Kuedarkan pandangan ke sederetan toko dan para pejalan kaki di seberang jalan, di sela-sela kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang. Lalu, tiba-tiba kedua mataku tertumbuk pada salah satu toko, yang dipenuhi warna-warni cerah bunga …

… bukan. Bukan tokonya, melainkan _sosokmu_ yang baru saja keluar dari pintu toko, bersama seorang _bāsan_ yang menjinjing sekeranjang bunga warna kuning dan putih. Kulihat, kau membungkukkan badan sementara _bāsan_ itu mengangguk sebelum berbalik, menjauh. Lalu, kau menegakkan badan, menengadah sebentar ke atas langit, dan memamerkan senyum puas. Setelah itu, barulah kau kembali masuk ke dalam toko dengan sikap riang.

Aku mengerjab. Baru sadar, _sedari tadi_ aku hanya memandangimu tanpa berkedip. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang, aku turun dari pagar pembatas dan berlari menyeberangi jalan begitu saja, tak memedulikan lampu penyeberang yang masih mengerjabkan warna merah. Terdengar decitan ban mobil yang hampir menyerempetku, pekikan klakson nyaring yang memeringatkanku, serta umpatan beberapa pengendara motor yang mengecam tindakanku. Tapi, aku tidak peduli dan terus berlari menyeberang sampai kakiku yang bersepatu _kets_, akhirnya menginjak tepian trotoar.

Kupandangi dirimu melalui jendela kaca bening toko bunga itu, sembari mengatur napas yang sedikit terengah-engah. Kau juga tampak memandangiku dari dalam sana. Kontan, aku tersenyum; merasakan kesenangan aneh yang muncul ketika mata kita saling beradu di antara kaca jendela dan jajaran pot bunga.

Setelah napasku normal kembali, aku melangkahkan kaki, melewati pintu toko. Suara gemerincing genta-genta kecil dan semerbak wewangian anekabunga, menyambutku dengan hangat.

Begitu juga dirimu, yang menyapa ramah, "_Irrashaimasai_!"

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan, aku bergerak menghampirimu.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanyamu, tersenyum dengan manis ketika aku berdiri tepat di depanmu.

Aku terpaku. Baru kali ini, aku melihat seulas senyuman manis seperti itu dalam hidupku. Sungguh, senyumanmu begitu berbeda dengan senyuman menggoda, yang biasa kulihat dari para gadis yang pernah kukencani. Dan entah mengapa, senyumanmu itu mulai menawan fokusku ….

"_Ano_, _sumimasen_; ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanyamu, mengulang seraya melambaikan tangan di depan wajahku. Seketika, aku terenyak dari keterpakuan.

"_Omae_ _tte_,"—mulutku membuka, mengajukan pertanyaan pertama yang muncul di kepalaku, begitu melihatmu dari seberang jalan tadi—"_dare da_?"

Kau menelengkan kepala sedikit, memandangiku sesaat, lalu menyenandungkan tawa kecil seraya menjawab, "_Mite no tōri, atashi wa koko ni hanaya nandesu yo_."

"_Iya_, _sonna koto shitterunda kedo_. Maksudku, namamu …?"

Tersenyum simpul, kau menunjuk plakat kecil yang tersemat di apron merah muda, yang kaukenakan di atas kaus berkerah biru laut dan celana kargo panjang. Plakat kecil berembos nama "Kinomoto Sakura". _Aro_? Mengapa aku tidak melihatnya tadi?

"Dan kamu …?" katamu, balas menanyai namaku.

"Li Syaoran," jawabku, mencoba kalem, padahal jantungku terdengar berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. _Aneh. _"_Yoroshiku ze_, Sakura-_chan_."

Kau tercenung. Mungkin terkejut, tidak menyangka kalau aku akan memanggilmu langsung dengan nama kecilmu. Bibirmu yang mungil itu membuka. Namun belum sempat bersuara, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi genta bergemerincing, menginterupsi. Kaupun langsung menoleh ke arah pintu, dan menyambut ramah pasangan yang baru saja memasuki toko.

"_Irrashaimasai_! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Selama beberapa menit, kuamati dirimu yang bersikap begitu ceria, ketika melayani pesanan bunga untuk pesta resepsi pernikahan pasangan itu. Kulihat, kau juga begitu antusias saat merekomendasikan jenis-jenis bunga yang cocok untuk acara tersebut. Lalu, ketika mereka menyetujuinya, kutangkap binar kepuasan teraut di wajahmu.

"Jadi, sudah kamu putuskan akan memesan bunga apa, _ano_ … Li-_san_?" tanyamu, menghampiriku usai mengantar pasangan itu ke luar.

Aku mengerjab, sedikit kecewa saat mendengar kau tidak memanggilku "Syaoran" saja. "_Bunga_?" ulangku, bingung.

Kepalamu mengangguk, semangat. "_Un_! Kamu kemari untuk memesan bunga, kan?"

Senyum manismu kembali menawanku. Rasa kecewa yang menyergap benakku tadi, pun seketika menguap tanpa bekas.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Sakura-_chan_?" tanyaku, linglung. Dan saat aku tersadar, kulihat dirimu tengah menatapku dengan kerutan samar di balik poni halusmu. "_Mā_ … maksudku, _sō da_! Aku ingin … _eeto_, memesan _botan_—atau bunga peony! _Sō, sō_! _Botan_ cina!" cetusku, sedikit gelagapan.

Anehnya, kau hanya tertawa. Membuat keningku kontan mengerut, tidak mengerti. Namun, kurasakan adanya desiran aneh menyenangkan, muncul dalam dada dan perutku saat mendengarmu tertawa renyah, seperti itu. Aku juga jadi suka sekali, melihat ekspresi kekanakan yang teraut di wajahmu. _Tampak begitu menggemaskan._

"_Aa, gomennasai, ano_ … Li-_san_ …," ujarmu dengan tawa masih berderai. "Toko bunga kami tidak menjual _botan_ lagi _lho_. Musim semi kan sudah lewat."

"_E_? _Sayō ka_?"—kugaruk rambutku yang tidak gatal—"_Mā_ … padahal, itu bunga kesukaanku _sih_."

"Padahal _bunga kesukaan_, tapi tidak tahu _kapan tumbuhnya_ ya," tanggapmu, terkikih geli. Aku hanya bisa ikut tertawa. "Memang, mau memesan _botan_ untuk apa?"

"Untukmu." Spontan, aku menjawab. Tapi, begitu sadar kau menatapku aneh, buru-buru aku meralat, "Untuk … Mei Lin, maksudku!"

"… Mei Lin, ya? _Uwaaa_! _Anata no koishī desu wa_? _Kawaī rashī na_!" sahutmu dengan riang seraya mengacungkan jari kelingkingmu. "Karena untuk kekasihmu, makanya ingin memberikan bunga kesukaan sebagai tanda cinta, ya?"

"_Aa iya, sore tte_ …."

"Padahal, _botan_ itu bukan termasuk bunga bertanda cinta _lho_! _Botan_ itu kan punya arti rasa malu, keseganan, kemakmuran … dan ada juga yang bermakna keberanian, kejantanan—_ara_! Bukannya bagi negeri Cina sendiri, _botan_ adalah salah satu simbol kebangsaan mereka, yang punya arti kehormatan dan tanda jasa, _ne_?" lanjutmu dengan panjang-lebar, menyelaku yang ingin menukas perihal status Mei Lin. "Jadi, _botan_ itu tidak terlalu bagus dipersembahkan untuk sang terkasih, Li-_san_."

Kemudian, kau bertepuk tangan dengan senyum antusiasme terkembang. "_Demo_, _demo_! _Go shimpai naku_! Kinomoto Sakura ini akan merekomendasikan bunga yang pantas untuk Mei Lin-_chan_! _Sā, kochira e_, Li-_san_!"

Aku sedikit melonjak, merasakan kontak fisik yang terjadi saat kau mengamit tanganku dengan tiba-tiba. Tapi, kau tampak tidak menyadarinya lantaran terlalu bersemangat saat menarikku menuju sisi lain ruangan toko, yang juga dipenuhi anekabunga berwarna-warni.

"_Jya jaaan_! Inilah bunga musim panas, yang pantas dipersembahkan untuk kekasih Li-_san_, Mei Lin-_chan_!" serumu dengan suara riang, menunjukkanku bebungaan sejenis berwarna merah, putih dan pink

"_Carnation_?" gumamku sambil mengangkat alis, mengenali jenis bunga-bunga tersebut.

"_Un_! _Kā-nē-shon_!" ejamu dalam _nihongo_. Lalu, kau mulai berceloteh, menjelaskan, "_Carnation_ adalah bunga yang umumnya mempunyai makna pesona, kehormatan dan cinta. Lalu, arti _carnation_ dibagi lagi berdasarkan warna bunganya _lho_! Misalnya, _nih_ … _carnation_ merah berarti '_cinta yang begitu romantis_', gairah, atau secara verbalnya, '_Hatiku merindumu!_'. Kalau yang putih: keindahan yang manis, kepolosan, cinta murni dan kesetiaan. Sedangkan yang pink berarti: '_Aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu!_'—atau bisa juga, '_selalu dalam anganku_'. _Mā ne_, _carnation_ pink biasanya dipersembahkan di Hari Ibu _sih_. Tapi, bukankah romantis jika bisa mempersembahkan sebuket carnation pink untuk gadis yang Li-_san_ cintai?"

Sekarang, kau semakin tersenyum lebar, menatapku dengan kedua iris berbinar-binar. "_Toiuwake desu ga_, Li-_san_! _Carnation_ warna manakah yang akan Li-_san_ persembahkan untuk Mei Lin-_chan_?"

"Panggil saja aku 'Syaoran', Sakura-_chan_," ujarku, alih-alih menjawab. Jujur, aku dalam keadaan tidak fokus ketika mengatakannya. _Ekspresimu_ yang membuatku tidak mampu fokus sama sekali.

"_Hoe_?"

Tersadar, aku berdeham, dan buru-buru menambahkan, "_Iya_, _sono_ … maksudku … Sakura-_chan_ boleh memilihkanku _carnation_ warna mana saja—dengan syarat, Sakura-_chan_ mau memanggilku …."

"_Hai_! _Wakarimashita wa_, Syaoran-_kun_!" cetusmu, menyela sambil melonjak girang serta mengembangkan senyum yang lebih lebar. _Lebih cantik._ "Kalau diperbolehkan, aku ingin Syaoran-_kun_ memesan _carnation_ pink! Sudah warnanya cantik, memiliki makna yang bikin '_dokidoki_' pula! _Kyaaa_! _Daisuki na mon_!" pekikmu, gemas. Lalu, kau menatapku, penuh harap. "_Nee, dō omotteru no_, Syaoran-_kun_?"

Aku tersenyum, senang. Akhirnya, kudengar juga panggilan nama kecilku dari bibirmu. "_Ore no shi_."

Setelah itu, aku mengamati bagaimana caramu membuat buket _carnation_ pink untukku. Kau terlihat begitu telaten, dengan senyum yang tetap menghias sempurna wajahmu.

"_Suki da zo_."

"Hmm?"—kau menoleh dari buket yang hampir jadi, memandangku perhatian.

Sontak, wajahku memanas. "_Betsu ni_!" elakku, gelagapan. _Taku mō, nani wo hanashitai'n da zo, ore no baka_!

Kau menatapku, jenaka. "_De_ _wa_, Syaoran-_kun_! Ini dia, buket _carnation_ pink nan cantik untuk Mei Lin-_chan_! _Dōzo_!" katamu dengan riang seraya menyerahkan buket itu padaku.

Aku menerimanya dan kembali melonjak saat jemariku tanpa sengaja bersentuhan dengan jemarimu. Kali ini, kau memerhatikannya.

"_Ara_? _Daijōbu_, Syaoran-_kun_?" tanyamu, memandangiku dengan perhatian.

"_Daijōbu_ _dakedo_." Kalem, aku menjawab. Padahal, lagi-lagi di dalam dada, jantungku berdegup kencang, merasakan serangan sensasi menggelenyar aneh yang tak kukenal di sekujur tubuh, saat jemari kita bersetuhan barusan. Dan—berbeda dengan saat kau mengamit tanganku—sensasinya lebih menguat ….

Kupandangi buket bunga di tanganku, lalu beralih menatapmu. "_Naa_, Sakura-_chan_."

Kau menoleh dari kertas bon pembelian, yang tengah kauisi. "_Hai_?"

"Boleh aku menghutang dulu?"—_dengan begitu, akan ada alasan bagiku untuk datang ke toko bungamu lagi nanti._

Gerakan penamu terhenti. "_Menghutang_?"

Aku berdeham dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke luar jendela toko. Kulihat, si Wajah Rubah dari seberang jalan sudah keluar dari toko bukunya, dan kini tengah mengutak-atik sesuatu di tangannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar lagu bernada _rap_, mengalun dari dalam saku jins pudarku. Tapi, kuabaikan.

"Aku baru ingat kalau uang yang kubawa, tidak cukup untuk membayar buket ini. Jadi …,"—aku menarik dompet dari saku (dan masih mengabaikan panggilan Yamazaki), lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu. "… ini. Kartu identitasku, sebagai jaminan."

Kau menerima kartu itu, membaca apa pun yang tertera di atasnya. Tak terganggu dengan racauan syair lagu _eigo_ yang masih menge-_rap_ ria dari saku jinsku. Setelah itu, kau tersenyum pengertian. "_Hai_. _Wakarimashita_ _wa_. Syaoran-_kun_ boleh menghutang dulu _kok_." Lalu, kau mencondongkan bahumu ke depan, seraya menambahkan, "Tapi, hanya kali ini saja ya!"

Aku nyengir. "_Anshin shiro_. Besok, aku pasti akan datang kembali untuk melunasinya _kok_."

"_Un_, _matteru wa yo_!" tanggapmu sembari menegakkan bahu dan meninju pelan lenganku. Aku tercenung; lagi-lagi, gelenyar itu muncul.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang bersama Yamazaki (yang mengoceh tentang betapa senangnya dia, berhasil menemukan buku pesanan gadisnya), pikiranku terus digelayuti oleh bayangan sosokmu, disertai sensasi gelenyar tak kukenal yang tadi menyerangku. Walau kelihatannya aneh, tapi aku tidak keberatan. Aku mulai menyukai keduanya.

**Note:**  
>• <em>Irrashaimasai<em> = Welcome! (polite word from shopkeeper)  
>• <em>Sumimasen<em> = Excuse me.  
>• <em>Omae tte dare da?<em> = Who are you? (guyspeaks)  
>• <em>Mite no tōri, atashi wa koko ni hanaya nandesu yo<em> = As you see, I am the florist here. (girlspeaks)  
>• <em>Iya, sonna koto shitterunda kedo<em> = No, that I really know, but.  
>• <em>Sayō ka?<em> = Really? (slang word for "_sō ka_")  
>• <em>Anata no koishī desu wa? Kawaīrashī na<em> = Your girlfriend, right? How cute!  
>• <em>Aa iya, sore tte<em> = No, that's not.  
>• <em>Demo, go shimpai naku. Sā, kochira e<em> = But, don't worry! Let's move over here.  
>• <em>Toiuwake desu ga<em> = With that said.  
>• <em>Wakarimashita wa<em> = I understood. (girlspeaks)  
>• <em>Daisuki na mon<em> = My beloved thing!  
>• <em>Nee, dō omotteru no?<em> = Hey, what do you think?  
>• <em>Ore no shi<em> = Mine too. (guyspeaks)  
>• <em>Betsu ni<em> = It's nothing. (slang word for "_nandemonai_")  
>• <em>Taku mō, nani wo hanashitai'n da zo, ore no baka?<em> = Seriously, what do exactly I wanna say, stupid me? (guyspeaks)  
>• <em>Anshin shiro<em> = Rest assured. (guyspeaks)  
>• <em>Matteru wa yo!<em> = I'll wait! (girlspeaks)

* * *

><p>—<em>third piece<em>.

* * *

><p>Masalahnya, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk datang keesokan harinya. Alasannya, klise; tugas memanggil. <em>Fuh<em>, apalagi kalau bukan urusan _racing_ jalanan, membereskan para _junkie_ yang punya hutang menumpuk pada Bos kami, serta tugas-tugas biadab lainnya, yang enggan kuungkap mendetail di sini. Tiga hari kemudian, di saat matahari tengah giat-giatnya menyemburkan hawa panas yang melingkupi Tomoeda, aku baru bisa mencuri waktu untuk datang mengunjungi toko bungamu, sekalian melunasi pembayaran buket bunga yang dulu.

Namun, alih-alih melihatmu, aku malah mendapati seorang lelaki jangkung, yang mengenakan polo hitam-putih serta celana denim hitam di balik apron biru tuanya, mengawasiku dari sela-sela kegiatannya membenahi pot-pot bunga. Kuhampiri lelaki berambut hitam pendek itu, dan langsung merasakan aura sengit darinya. Kelihatannya, dia tidak menyukai kehadiranku di sini. _Che. _Aku juga tidak menyukai keberadaannya.

"Sakura-_chan, doko_ _dai_?" sahutku, menanyakan keberadaanmu, tanpa basa-basi. _Gah_.

Tatapannya menusuk saat menundukkan kepala, memandangiku.

Che_! Tinggi kami tidak sepadan! Mengapa puncak kepalaku hanya sebatas dagunya? _Taku_! Aku tidak percaya dia sejangkung ini!_

"Siapa kau, berani memanggilnya langsung dengan nama kecilnya?" tanyanya, tidak suka. Tersirat adanya nada mengancam dari suaranya—tapi, peduli setan.

"_Ore, _Sakura_-chan no tomo da zo_," jawabku, tersenyum pongah.

Dia mendengus. "Sakura tidak punya _teman_ seberandal dirimu, _gaki_."

Emosiku langsung meluap. "_Nan dai? Nante itta'n da zo, temē_?!"

"Kautahu apa yang kaubutuhkan, _GA-KI_?" katanya remeh, mengacuhkan raunganku dan dengan santai menekan panggilan berengseknya. "Alat bantu dengar." Telunjuknya terangkat, menuding telinga kanannya sendiri. "_Itu_ yang kaubutuhkan."

"BEDEBAH!"

Dengan beringas, aku mengangkat tangan, bermaksud melayangkan tinju ke arahnya. Namun dengan cepat, tangannya mencengkeram dan mendorong kepalaku dengan gerakan kasar, hingga tubuhku langsung oleng, lalu terjungkal menghantam lantai toko. _Ukh_ … rasanya, tulang punggungku ada yang retak.

Dari tempatku terjungkal, kutangkap sosok lelaki itu tengah melangkah, mendekatiku. Berdiri menjulang dia, mengintimidasiku. Dengan kilatan berbahaya yang terpantul di kedua iris cokelat kelamnya, dia berbisik, sarat nada maut, "Jangan dekati Sakura."

Aku yang sudah bangkit dengan agak terhuyung, membalas tatapannya dengan mimik garang. "_Konoyarō_! _Fuzakeruna_! Kau tidak bisa memaksaku, _kuso otoko_!"

Kilatan itu semakin berbahaya. Dia tersenyum, kelam. "_Boku, _Sakura_ no ani nda_. Karenanya, _aku_ _bisa_ _memaksamu_, _gaki_."

Irisku membeliak. _Kakak laki-laki_ Sakura-_chan_? Sakura-_chan_ _punya_ kakak laki-laki seberengsek ini? _Che_! Yang benar saja!

Tiba-tiba, telingaku menegak, mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, yang berasal dari balik punggung lelaki itu.

"_Onīchan_, aku tadi mendengar adanya keributan. _Daijōbu desu ka_?" tanya suara halus, yang terdengar familiar di telingaku. Kucondongkan sedikit kepalaku ke samping, berusaha melihat sosok gadis yang berdiri di balik bahu lelaki sial itu, dan tertegun begitu menatap wajah gadis berambut cokelat kemerahan dan bermata hijau zamrud—yang ternyata adalah dirimu.

"Sakura-_chan_!"—otomatis, bibirku bergerak, menyapamu. "_Yo_!"

Kedua iris zamrudmu melebar, mengenaliku. Seraya menyunggingkan senyum sumigrah, kau balas menyapa, "_Ara_? Syaoran-_kun_!"

Kemudian, kau menghambur dengan sarat antusiasme ke arahku; melewati lelaki itu, yang langsung membelalakkan manik matanya saat melihatmu yang mengangkat tangan dan memeluk leherku dengan sikap spontan.

Aku sendiri terkejut dan hampir terjungkal lagi andai tidak sigap menjaga keseimbangan saat kau memelukku. Seketika, kurasakan kembali sensasi gelenyar familiar, yang menyerang sekujur tubuhku tanpa ampun. Tak bisa kucegah, rasa panas menjalari wajah dan telingaku. Jantungku pun ikut berdebar kencang. Ini … kontak fisik ketiga kita … dan efek yang kurasakan, _sebesar_ _ini_?

"Akhirnya, Syaoran-_kun_ datang juga! Aku sempat khawatir karena Syaoran-_kun_ tidak juga—_hoe_?"

Kau terkesiap, merasakan sepasang tangan besar yang hinggap di kedua bahumu, sontak menarikmu lepas dariku. Kau menengadahkan wajah, memandangi lelaki tadi, yang sekarang memelukmu dari belakang.

"_Onīchan_?"

Lelaki itu melempar tatapan tajamnya ke arahku, sementara suaranya menegurmu dengan nada tidak suka, "Tidak seharusnya, kaumain peluk _gaki_ tak dikenal itu, _kaijū_."

Aku merengut, mendengar teguran lelaki itu. Gelegak amarah mulai menyembul, ingin keluar. Egoku sudah memerintahkan untuk menarikmu lepas dari dekapan lelaki berengsek yang kaupanggil "_Onīchan_" itu, dan lalu menghajarnya. Tapi, nalarku berpendapat, hal itu hanya akan membuat imejku merosot di matamu. Jadi, aku terpaksa memilih untuk diam—walau ternyata, sulit juga. Terlebih, tanganku yang terkepal terasa begitu gatal, ingin mencoba meninjunya sekali lagi.

"_Onīchan, nani o itteru no_? Dia ini, Li Syaoran yang kuceritakan itu _lho_!" tukasmu, masih mendongakkan kepala, memandanginya.

Lelaki itu menunduk, balas memandangmu. "Si idiot, tukang hutang itu, kan? Aku sudah tahu dengan melihatnya saja, _kaijū_."

Keningku mengernyit. _Nan dai_? _Si idiot, tukang hutang_?

Kau tertawa kecil sambil mengangkat tangan, meraih sepasang lengan yang menyilang di bahumu itu. Kusangka, kau akan melepaskan diri dari lelaki berengsek itu—tapi ternyata, kau hanya menggenggamnya saja seraya menyandarkan tubuhmu dalam dekapannya. Kaualihkan pandangan ke arahku, tersenyum dengan sikap riang yang khas.

"Syaoran-_kun_, kenalkan, ini Kinomoto Tōya. _Onīchan_-ku seorang, yang suka sekali bermulut pedas."

"_Yappari na_," gumamku, benar-benar terusik, melihatmu yang seolah menikmati dekapannya. Kepalan tanganku pun mengerat. Kurasakan, kuku jariku mulai menusuk kulit telapaknya saat dia melempar senyuman sinisnya ke arahku.

"Dan, _Onīchan_, dia adalah Li Syaoran. Pemuda menarik yang tiga hari lalu datang, mengunjungi toko bunga kita," lanjutmu, memperkenalkanku padanya.

Aku tertegun. _Pemuda menarik_, kaubilang? Bibirku pun berkedut dan ekspresiku melunak; merasa senang, mendengarnya.

"Kuharap, kalian berdua bisa akrab serta berteman baik ya!"

"Yang benar saja," responku dan lelaki itu, kompak. _Che_. _Ittai nan_?

Kami berdua pun saling melempar tatapan maut. Ada percikan kilat konfrontasi semu saat mata kami beradu. Kau sendiri hanya tersenyum, seolah tak merisaukan intensitas aura sengit yang menukik tajam, menyelubungi kami.

"_Oi_, _gaki_!" sahut lelaki itu, memanggilku dengan nada remeh. "Kau datang kemari untuk melunasi hutang, kan? Cepat bayar,"—diulurkan tangannya ke arahku, sementara dagunya bersandar pada puncak kepalamu dan tangannya yang lain masih mendekap bahumu dengan sikap posesif—"lalu segera _enyahlah_ dari toko bunga kami!"

"_Onīchan_, kumohon, jangan sekasar itu pada Syaoran-_kun_!"

Lelaki itu hanya mendengus, tidak menanggapi teguranmu. Kau mendesah, lalu tersenyum meminta maaf atas perlakuannya padaku.

"_Ī janē betsu ni, _Sakura_-chan. Ore sa, zenzen ki ni sunna zo_. Aku sudah sering bertemu dengan orang _setipe_ Kinomoto-_san_. Jadi, tidak masalah bagiku, mendapat perlakuan seperti itu darinya," ujarku, menenangkanmu.

Lelaki itu tergelak, sinis. "Boleh juga kau, _gaki_. Aku cukup _terkesan_ dengan sikapmu pada _kaijū_. Tapi, tetap saja, aku tidak menyukaimu."

_Che_! Memangnya, siapa yang mengharapkan hal itu darimu, _kuso-nīchan_?

**Note:**  
>• Sakura<em>-chan, doko dai?<em> = Where's Sakura? (guyspeaks)  
>• <em>Gaki<em> = Brat. (Tōya's lovely nickname for Syaoran)  
>• <em>Nan dai? Nante itta'n da zo, temē?!<em> = What? The heck you said, you b*stard?! (swear words)  
>• <em>Konoyarō! Fuzakeruna! Kuso otoko!<em> = You a**hole! Don't ever think I'm lower than you! Sh*t guy! (swear words)  
>• <em>Kaijū<em> = Monster. (Tōya's lovely nickname for Sakura)  
>• <em>Onīchan, nani o itteru no?<em> = My dear big brother, what are you saying? (girlspeaks)  
>• <em>Yappari na<em> = Just as I thought. (guyspeaks)  
>• <em>Che. Ittai nan?<em> = Tch. What the heck? (swear words)  
>• <em>Ī janē betsu ni, Sakura-chan. Ore sa, zenzen ki ni sunna zo<em> = It's nothing, really. It doesn't matter for me at all. (guyspeaks)

* * *

><p>—<em>fourth piece<em>.

* * *

><p>Lima hari telah berlalu semenjak perkenalan menyebalkanku dengan <em>Onīchan<em>-mu. Dan selama lima hari itu, aku begitu senang lantaran hubungan kita menjadi cukup dekat. Aku pun sering mengunjungimu di toko bunga, setiap jam tiga sore; menghabiskan waktu sampai petang bersamamu di sana—tak terlalu peduli dengan tatapan setajam mata elang, yang mengawasi kita dari lelaki sial itu.

"_Nee_, Syaoran-_kun_! Selesai tugasku membuket bunga pesanan terakhir ini, kita bisa langsung jalan-jalan dengan skutermu ya!" serumu dengan riang sementara kedua tanganmu tengah berkutat dengan tangkai bebungaan krisan merah dan putih beserta keranjang, plastik, serta pita-pita berenda pink.

Aku tersenyum. Kau memang selalu kegirangan saat kuajak jalan-jalan dengan menaiki skuter marun (pinjaman reguler dari Sorata-_san_), mengelilingi Tomoeda. Aku teringat saat kali pertama kau melihat skuter itu, empat hari lalu …

_"Rupanya, Syaoran-_kun_ punya motor ya!" serumu, takjub._

_Aku tertawa. "Ini _skuter_, Sakura-_chan_," kataku, mengoreksi._

_"Sama saja, kan?" _Onīchan_-mu menginterupsi, datar. "Sama-sama kendaraan bermotor."_

_Aku melengos. Aku punya pemikiran berbeda tentang arti skuter dan _motor sesungguhnya_, _kuso-nīchan_._

_"Skuter, ya? _Mā_ … kalau begitu, Syaoran-_kun_ bisa mengajakku jalan-jalan ya!" cetusmu, bertepuk tangan._

_Aku akan mengiyakan, tapi sial, _Onīchan_-mu menyela dengan nada masam. "_Dame da yo_."_

_Kau menoleh padanya dengan iris melebar. "_Hoeee_? _Nande_? _Onīchan_, aku belum pernah naik skuter _lho_!" rajukmu seraya menarik-narik krah lengan dari kemeja flanel biru pudar, yang dikenakan lelaki itu._

_Di balik helaian poninya, dahi lelaki itu tampak mengerut, tidak suka. "Lantas?"_

_"Makanyaaa, aku ingin mencoba naik skuter, _Onīchaaan_."_

_Aku menahan tawa geli saat melihatmu, yang memasang tampang semelas mungkin sambil mengatupkan kedua tangan ke arah _Onīchan_-mu._

_"_Onegai, onegai, onegaaai_!"_

_"Berdua gaki berbahaya itu? _Nai, nai. Dame da tte_."_

Che_! Si _baka-nī_ itu tetap pada pendiriannya, rupanya._

_"Tolong berhenti memanggil Syaoran-_kun_ begitu, _Onīchan_. Lagi pula, mananya dari Syaoran-_kun_ yang berbahaya _sih_?"_

_"Semuanya."_

_Kau terdiam sebentar, lalu melirikku, meminta bantuan. Aku pun berdeham. "Aku akan berhati-hati saat membonceng Sakura-_chan_, Kinomoto."_

_"Kaupikir, aku akan membiarkan-MU berduaan saja dengan _kaijū_? Jangan harap, _gaki_. Kau itu kan _berbahaya_ bagi para gadis," sambarnya seraya memincingkan mata dengan tajam._

_"_Ittai dōiu imi dai_?" tanyaku, langsung geram. Gigiku pun bergemeletukan, menahan amarah yang hampir meledak._

_"_Onīchan, Onīchan_," panggilmu, menengahi sembari menarik lengannya, menjauhiku. "_Zehi, Onīchan. Zettai daijōbu da yo. Chotto imōto wo shinjite kudasai ne_," ucapmu dengan begitu lembut, meminta pengertiannya._

Che_. Kupikir, menyebalkan sekali _Onīchan_-mu kalau sampai tetap bersikeras dengan pendiriannya. Kalau jadi dia, aku pasti akan memberi izin._

_Lelaki itu mendesah sambil tiba-tiba meraih belakang kepalamu, lalu mengetukkan dahinya ke dahimu dengan cukup keras—sampai kau mengaduh, "_Itai, itai_."—dan tetap bertahan seperti itu. Aku sendiri mengangkat alis; heran dan waswas. Apa yang mau dilakukannya dengan wajah kalian _sedekat_ itu? Apalagi, orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di trotoar, ikut memandangi kalian, aneh. Namun, kalian hanya saling menatap, dan lalu saling berbagi senyum._

_"Pergilah," gumamnya sambil melepaskanmu. Dan sebelum dia masuk kembali ke dalam toko, dengan tatapan tajamnya, dia memeringatkanku untuk _tidak macam-macam_._

_Aku hanya mengangguk, enggan. Kemudian, kupandangi wajahmu yang merona—masih menatap _Onīchan_-mu melalui kaca jendela toko. Hal itu membuatku bertanya-tanya, _hubungan_ seperti apa yang ada di antara kalian, kakak-beradik? Mengapa bisa _sedekat_ itu?_

"… ran-_kun_ … Syaoran-_kun_?"

Seketika, aku terenyak dari ingatanku begitu kau melambaikan tangan di depan hidungku. Aku mengerjab, memandangmu yang mengamatiku dengan tatapan jenaka.

"Syaoran-_kun_ melamun, ya? Melamun apa?"

Wajahku kontan memerah. "Aku tidak melamun!" sergahku, malu.

Tiba-tiba, kurasakan pukulan kasar dari belakang kepalaku. Aku mendesis kesakitan dan menoleh ke belakang—tidak heran, mendapati _Onīchan_-mu berdiri di sana, dengan catatan akuntansi toko di tangan kirinya

Geh_, _mattaku_! Beraninya dia, memukul kepalaku dengan buku setebal itu!_ runtukku dalam hati sembari mengusap benjol yang langsung muncul di tempat lelaki itu memukul.

"Berhentilah _melamun_ yang bukan-bukan, _gaki_!" tegurnya, dingin.

"Aku _tidak_ _melamun_," tukasku, merengut dengan tatapan dongkol.

"Selesai!" cetusmu semangat, menginterupsi perang kilatan mata yang terjadi di antara kami. Lalu, kau menarik lenganku untuk ikut bangkit dari meja kerjamu. "_Iku_ _yo_, Syaoran-_kun_! Saatnya jalan-jalan!"

Kau berpaling ke arah _Onīchan_-mu, tersenyum manis. "_Ittekimasu_, _Onīchan_!"

"_Hmph_. _Itterasshai_," gumamnya, yang bagi telingaku terdengar seperti gerutuan.

_Heh_. Dia memang masih kelihatan tidak rela, tiap hari harus mengizinkan kami jalan-jalan dengan naik skuter, berdua. Tapi, mana mungkin dia bisa tega, mencegah _imōto_-nya untuk bersenang-senang, kan?

**Note:**  
>• <em>Dame da yo<em> = You can't do that.  
>• <em>Nande?<em> = Why?  
>• <em>Nai, nai. Dame da tte.<em> = No, no. I said "you can't do that".  
>• <em>Ittai dōiu imi dai?<em> = What the heck do you mean by that? (guyspeaks)  
>• <em>Zehi, Onīchan. Zettai daijōbu da yo. Chotto imōto wo shinjite kudasai ne<em> = Please accept my request, my dear big brother. Everything will be surely alright. Please trust your little sister for a bit, okay?  
>• <em>Itai, itai<em> = It hurts, it hurts.  
>• <em>Geh, mattaku!<em> = Ukh, seriously it sucks! (bad word)  
>• <em>Iku yo<em> = Let's go.

* * *

><p>—<em>fifth piece<em>.

* * *

><p>"Kautahu kalau <em>Onīchan<em>-mu membenci kehadiranku di toko bunganya, khususnya di dekatmu, kan?" tanyaku, menggerutu saat kita berada di Taman Penguin.

Biasanya, setelah puas mengelilingi Tomoeda dengan skuter, kau memintaku untuk mampir sebentar ke taman bermain ini—duduk berdua di salah satu bangku taman, menikmati langit sore yang senantiasa tampak kemerahan di atas sana, sambil mengobrol akrab. Dan kali ini, bahan obrolan dariku adalah tentang _Onīchan_-mu.

"_Sonna koto nai wa. Onīchan_ bukannya membenci Syaoran-_kun_ _kok_," ucapmu, menukas seraya mengukir seulas senyum kala mengamati beberapa remaja, yang tengah asyik bermain _roadroller_ dan _skateboard_ di seberang jalanan setapak sana.

"_Sō ka na_?" tanggapku, sarkatis. "Mengapa aku selalu berpikir sebaliknya ya?"

Kau menoleh padaku tanpa memudarkan senyuman di bibir ranummu. "_Onīchan_ cuma cemburu _kok_," tambahmu, ringan.

Alisku terangkat sebelah. "_Cemburu_?" ulangku, heran. "Mengapa dia harus cemburu?"

Dengan santainya, kau menjawab, "Karena sekarang ada pemuda lain yang tampak begitu akrab dengan _imōto_ tersayangnya ini, makanya _Onīchan_ jadi cemburu."

Aku tergelak, sinis. Ternyata, si _kuso-nīchan_ itu mengidap _siscom_, _toh_? _Che_! Seharusnya, aku langsung sadar begitu melihat sikap buruknya padaku selama ini. "Apa dia juga bersikap begitu kepada para pemuda lainnya yang berdekatan denganmu?"

"_Uun_. Cuma dengan Syaoran-_kun_ saja _kok_."

"_Haa_? _Denganku_ _saja_?" ulangku, tidak mengerti, sambil menunjuk wajahku sendiri. "Apa aku _seburuk_ itu di matanya?"

Kau mengangkat bahu, berujar, "_Mā_, sebenarnya, Syaoran-_kun_ adalah satu-satunya pemuda yang bisa sedekat ini denganku _lho_."

Kedua alisku bertautan. "Maksudmu …?"

Kau mulai menjelaskan, "Sebelum dengan Syaoran-_kun_, aku tidak pernah berteman begitu akrab dengan pemuda lainnya."

Kontan, aku terperangah. Ekspresiku pasti kelihatan bodoh sekali di matamu—dengan mulut membuka selebar ini, saking kagetnya. Namun, kau cuma bertanya dengan tawa geli, "Apa begitu mengejutkan ya? _Fufufu_. _Shikata ga nai wa ne_. Habisnya, masa enam tahun tingkat pendidikan terakhirku, kuhabiskan di akademi khusus wanita _sih_ …."

"_Iya_, matte—kalau begitu, kau juga belum pernah '_berpacaran_'?" tanyaku, agak sangsi, yang langsung mendapat gelengan kepalamu.

"Kalau hanya mengagumi seseorang _sih_, pernah …," tambahmu, dengan kedua belah pipi sedikit merona.

"Bagaimana dengan _ciuman_?" sahutku dengan suara aneh; merasa tertarik dengan topik yang tengah kita bincangkan ini. "Pernahkah kau berciuman, Sakura-_chan_?"

Kali ini, kau tercenung. Sesaat kemudian, wajahmu tampak mulai mengepulkan asap semu. "_Ci_—_ciuman_?" ulangmu, gelagapan seraya mengalihkan tatapanmu secepatnya ke arah jalanan setapak di depan tempat kita duduk. "_A_—_ano mā, sonna_ … _nanka_ …."

Aku mengawasi gerak-gerik canggungmu dengan sorot mata terhibur. "Tidak pernah?"

"Pe—pernah _kok_!" selamu, gelagapan. "Aku pernah … _mā_, dicium _sih_ … kurasa."

Aku mengerutkan dahi seiring melihat senyum tersipu, yang merekah di bibirmu.

"Meski cuma sekali … _eeto_, kupikir, itu tetap disebut … '_ciuman_'. _Nee_?"

Sekarang, dengan dua jari kanan terangkat, kauusap pelan bibirmu. Iris hijau zamrudmu juga terlihat menerawang. "Ciuman … pertamaku."

Melihat ekspresimu, kurasakan sesuatu yang panas, menggelegak dalam dada. Amarah yang entah muncul dari mana, mulai naik ke ubun-ubun. Tanganku pun tanpa sadar ikut terkepal kuat.

"Memang, _siapa_ yang menciummu saat itu, Sakura-_chan_?" tanyaku, terdengar seperti geraman yang tertahan.

Kau mengerjab. "_Hoe_? … _Oh_! Itu _sih_ … _eeto_, ra—rahasia! _Sō nandesu kedo_! Rahasiaku! _Un_!"—lalu, tawa gugup terdengar dari suaramu. "_Go_—_gomen ne_, tidak bisa memberitahu Syaoran-_kun_. Bisa-bisa … _eeto_, nanti timbul masalah kalau Syaoran-_kun_, _ano_ … sampai tahu orangnya. Ahahaha."

"_Haa_?"

Tiba-tiba, kau bertepuk tangan seraya menatapku kembali dengan pandangan antusias. "_Jyaa_, Syaoran-_kun_ sendiri, bagaimana? Ciuman pertama? Cinta pertama? Lalu sebelum Mei Lin, siapa lagi gadis-gadis lainnya yang pernah menyandang gelar 'Kekasih Syaoran-_kun_'?" berondongmu, menanyaiku dengan sorot mata sarat akan rasa penasaran. Bahkan saking penasarannya, kau mencondongkan bahu semakin dekat ke arahku.

"_E_? _Sore tte_ …." _Mō_, mengapa sekarang gantian aku yang gelagapan dan kepanasan begini? _Yaah_, tapi, aku tahu bukan karena pertanyaannya—melainkan _wajahmu_, yang bergerak begitu dekat, hampir menyentuhku. Aku bahkan sampai harus menarik kepalaku, mundur perlahan.

"Rahasia juga, ya?" sambungmu, tersenyum simpul sembari menelengkan kepala.

Aku berdeham, mencoba sedikit meredakan panas di wajah dan degup jantung di dalam dada. "_Hn_."

Kau menarik kembali bahumu, menegak—fiuh_, akhirnya!_—lalu menyenandungkan tawa yang terdengar begitu renyah. "Kita ini lucu ya, saling merahasiakan pengalaman kita tentang masalah seperti ini. _Ah_! _Demo_, _kamaimasen ne_? Kalau sudah saatnya, pasti akan cerita juga! _Nee_, Syaoran-_kun_?"

Aku cuma mengangguk, sekilas. Walau sebenarnya, dalam hati membatin apakah mungkin aku sanggup menceritakan padamu begitu saja, semua tentang pengalamanku dengan para gadis selama ini, dari yang _sekadar ciuman_ sampai yang _menjurus ke ranjang_?

Ha-ha. Mana mungkin, kan?

**Note:**  
>• <em>Sonna koto nai wa<em> = It's not like that. (girlspeaks)  
>• <em>Sō ka na<em> = I wonder if it's like that. (guyspeaks)  
>• <em>Shikata ga nai wa ne<em> = I can't help it, right? (girlspeaks)  
>• <em>Iya, matte<em> = No, wait!  
>• <em>A—ano mā, sonna … nanka ….<em> = Er, well, that's, somehow.  
>• <em>Demo, kamaimasen ne?<em> = But, it doesn't matter, right?

* * *

><p>—<em>sixth piece<em>.

* * *

><p>Aku benar-benar tidak menyukai Kinomoto Tōya, si <em>kuso-nīchan<em> itu. Aku yakin, sejak awal, kami memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bertemu. Tapi sialnya, kami tetap saja saling tatap muka. Awal pertemuanku dengannya pun tidak begitu baik. Bahkan, bisa dibilang "sangat buruk". Aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas, bagaimana caranya dia menghina, meremehkan, mengintimidasi, serta membuatku terjungkal jatuh hingga menghantam lantai toko, tempo hari itu. _Gah_! Bahkan, dia _masih saja_ bersikap seberengsek itu setiap kali aku mengunjungimu! Dengan terang-terangan, dia menguarkan aura menusuk, mengawasi setiap gerak-gerikku di dekatmu, dan melempar tatapan mautnya ke arahku. Wajahnya juga selalu tampak dingin dan mengeras, laiknya sebongkah batu es di kutub bumi sana.

Namun anehnya, walau tidak terlalu kentara, ekspresi batu esnya mencair … meluruh begitu saja saat kau memanggilnya, menghampirinya, atau berada di dekatnya. Dan setiap kali begitu, dia pasti akan memandangku dengan seringai melekat miring di wajah angkuhnya. _Gah_! Kurang ajar!

"_Mō nande koko ni, gaki_?" sapanya dengan nada dingin ketika melihatku mengunjungi toko bunga kalian pada sore hari yang hangat di penghujung bulan Juni. Aku tidak heran mendengarnya. Si bedebah itu memang tidak pernah menyambut ramah kunjunganku.

"Sakura-_chan_, _iru_?" balasku, bertanya dengan dahi berkerut karena tidak mendapatimu di dalam toko, seperti biasanya.

"_Achi ike, gaki_," ujarnya sambil berlalu, tidak menjawab pertanyaanku sementara tangannya sibuk membuat perhitungan tidak jelas di catatan akuntansinya. Wajahku sendiri langsung memberengut, meresponsnya. Aku benar-benar tidak menyukai sikapnya.

Masih mencoba untuk menahan gelegak amarah yang akan menyembur ke luar, kuhampiri sebuah bangku kayu panjang di depan rerimbunan _nadeshiko_. Kuempaskan tubuhku di sana, duduk bersandar dengan satu kaki menompang di atas lutut kaki lainnya. Kurogoh saku celana jins pudarku, menarik ke luar ponsel ber-_casing_ hijau _matte_, dan lalu menekan angka satu di _keypad_—yang lansung terhubung ke nomor ponselmu.

Senyum kecil kontan terukir di wajahku, saat mendengar suara ramahmu menjawab panggilanku pada dering kedua. Kutanyakan di mana posisimu sekarang—karena yang kutemukan di sini, hanyalah _Onīchan_-tidak-ramah-mu itu seorang.

Kaupun tertawa geli, menangkap nada gelisah sekaligus jengkel dalam suaraku. "_Aku sedang berbelanja dengan Tomoyo-_chan_ di Harajuku, Syaoran_-kun_,_" jawabmu, lugas.

"Tomoyo-_chan_?" tanyaku, merasa asing dengan nama itu. "_Teiuka_, Harajuku _nda_? _Ja_, aku akan ke sana—"

"Heki_, _heki_. Kumohon, Syaoran-_kun_ temani _Onīchan_ saja ya!_"

_Menemani _Onīchan_-mu?_ ulangku, membatin dengan kening mengernyit, sedikit terusik. _Gaaah_. Mana tahan aku berada di dekatnya tanpa dirimu di sini, Sakura-_chan_? _Menemaninya_ pula? _Hah_! Seolah dia mau kutemani saja.

… Tapi, _yaah_, karena kau sudah memohon begitu, aku jadi tak kuasa untuk menolaknya. Lagi pula, apa sulitnya menemani seorang lelaki angkuh, yang senantiasa berambisi untuk segera mengenyahkanku dari duniamu?

Tiba-tiba, kurasakan sesuatu yang amat berat, jatuh menimpa pangkuanku. Kontan, aku melempar tatapan berang ke arah lelaki sialan yang menjatuhkan sekarung berbau menyengat barusan itu, seraya menyumpah kasar, "_Kono kusottare_! _Ittai nannanda, kore_?!"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan kacung sepertimu, _gaki_," katanya, datar.

"_Nandato_, _temē_?!"

"_Hn_. Angkat karung pupuk itu ke gudang sana!"

_Taku_! Sekarang, dia mulai berani memerintahku? _Fuzakeruna_!

Lalu, krah leher dari kausku mendadak ditarik dengan gerakan kasar, hingga membuatku langsung berdiri sambil memeluk sekarung pupuk bau itu. "_Hoi_, _temē_!" protesku, tapi tidak dipedulikan. Dengan gerakan telunjuknya dia menuding karung pupuk dalam pelukanku, dua karung lainnya di dekat pintu toko, serta pintu gudang di seberang sana, secara bergantian.

"_Kono kusottare_ …," geramku dengan nada rendah. Tapi, kukerjakan juga perintahnya.

Demi dirimu, Sakura-_chan_. Demi menunggu kepulanganmu.

Setelah beres memindahkan karung-karung pupuk bau tersebut ke gudang, lelaki sialan itu kemudian menyuruhku melakukan pekerjaan berat lainnya. Aku mendecih. Dia _benar-benar_ ingin menjadikanku kacung, rupanya!

Dengan napas terengah-engah karena kecapaian, kuambrukkan tubuhku di bangku, sambil merebahkan kepala di atas sandaran kayunya.

"_Yowē na_, _gaki_. Begitu saja, langsung K.O," komentar _Onīchan_-mu, remeh.

Aku mendesis, "_Urussē na_, _oniyarō_."

Dia hanya mendengus, lalu beranjak santai, menyambut pelanggan yang baru saja memasuki toko. Sementara itu, kulihat, langit sudah menghitam di luar sana. Tapi, mengapa kau masih belum pulang juga? Mau sampai kapan kau berbelanja, Sakura-_chan_?

Beberapa menit kemudian, lagu _eigo_ bernada _rap_ terdengar dari dering ponselku. Berpikir mungkin itu adalah panggilanmu, aku menjawabnya dengan antusias. Rasa capai yang tadi menyerangku, seketika sirna. Namun, antusiasmeku menyusut begitu mendengar suara bariton memanggilku di seberang sana.

Sorata-_san_.

Usai mendengar cermat perintahnya, dengan lesu aku bangkit dan melangkah ke luar toko, tanpa berpamitan dengan _Onīchan_-mu.

_Saatnya bekerja, Syaoran._

**Note:**  
>• <em>Mō nande koko ni, gaki?<em> = Why are you here again, brat?  
>• Sakura-<em>chan, iru?<em> = Sakura dear, she there?  
>• <em>Achi ike<em> = Get lost. (bad words)  
>• <em>Teiuka, Harajuku nda?<em> = Anyway, Harajuku?  
>• <em>Heki, heki<em> = It's okay, it's okay.  
>• <em>Kono kusottare! Ittai nannanda, kore?!<em> = You f*ckin' a**hole! Just what the heck is this, huh?! (swear words)  
>• <em>Nandato, temē?!<em> = What did you say, you b*stard?! (swear words)  
>• <em>Yowē na<em> = How weak. (guyspeaks)  
>• <em>Urussē na, oniyarō!<em> = Just shut up, you f*cking demon! (swear words)

* * *

><p>—<em>seventh piece<em>.

* * *

><p>Tidur singkatku terusik ketika bel pintu depan berdering, nyaring. Namun, aku tetap memejamkan mata; enggan bangun untuk sekadar menilik orang idiot mana yang memencet bel pintu apartemenku pagi-pagi begini. Lagi pula, perempuan yang tengah berbaring dalam dekapanku, juga tak ingin aku segera bangkit dari sisinya. Malah, mengerang manja dia, menyurukkan kepala serta mulai memberi ciuman yang menggigit di bahu dan leherku.<p>

Aku tahu benar _apa_ yang diinginkannya dariku. Tetapi, aku malas meladeninya lagi. Yang kuinginkan sekarang, hanyalah tidur.

Namun, perempuan itu tidak menyerah. Mendesah dia, memanggilku sementara telapak tangannya menyapu dadaku yang telanjang. Perlahan, kurasakan mulutnya beralih melumat dagu dan melahap bibirku.

_Sialan._

Aku pun mengerang—memberi kesempatan bagi lidahnya untuk menjelajah masuk ke dalam mulutku. Mataku setengah membuka, menikmati sensasi panas dari ciuman itu.

Lagi, dering bel pintu terdengar nyaring. Aku mengumpat sementara perempuan itu mendesah, "_Yamenai de_, Li-_kun_."

Aku hanya mendecakkan lidah, dan lalu bangkit dari tubuhnya yang polos.

Dia mengerang, tidak rela. "_Mō_, Li-_kun_ _ttara_ …."

Cuek, aku menguap lebar. Lalu, mulailah aku berkutat mengenakan kembali jins lusuhku. Setelahnya, kuseret dengan malas kakiku, menghampiri pintu dan membukanya ogah-ogahan.

"_Nanda_—"

"_Ohayō gozaimasu_, Syaoran-_kun_!"

Terpaku, aku mendapati sesosok gadis bermata hijau dan berambut cokelat kemerahan, berdiri—

Aku mengerjab. _Sakura-_chan_ berdiri di depan pintu apartemenku?_

Kantukku seketika menghilang. Rasa kaget menguasaiku. "Sa—Sakura-_chan_?" sapaku, gagap.

Kau tersenyum, geli ketika mengamati penampilanku yang tidak mengenakan apa pun, kecuali celana jins lusuh. "Syaoran-_kun_ baru bangun tidur, ya?"

"_Aa_ … _eeto_,"—mulutku membuka, tapi tidak tahu mau berkata apa. Aku masih terkejut, bertanya-tanya; _Bagaimana Sakura-_chan_ bisa muncul di depan apartemenku?_

"Boleh aku masuk, Syaoran-_kun_?" tanyamu sambil menelengkan kepala, menatapku perhatian.

"_E_? _Ī da yo_! _Haere_!" kataku, buru-buru mempersilakanmu.

Kau lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam, masih tersenyum ke arahku. "_Gomen ne_, Syaoran-_kun_. Mendadak, aku datang seperti ini tanpa—"

Kalimatmu menggantung ketika melihat seorang perempuan yang cuma berbalut selimut tipis, berjalan keluar dari pintu kamar seraya bertanya dengan nada manja, "Bisa kita lanjutkan, Li-_kun_?"

_Chikushō_! Aku lupa, perempuan itu masih berada di sini!

Panik, aku memutar kepala, melihatmu yang tengah mengerutkan dahi selagi menatap perempuan itu.

"Rika-_san_?" panggilmu, heran memandangi penampilan semitelanjangnya.

Perempuan itu membelalakkan mata; wajahnya langsung memucat. "_E_? _E_? Sa—Sakura … -_san_?"

"… Rika-_san_, apa yang—" kau berhenti, irismu melebar sebelum kepalamu menoleh ke arahku, lalu kembali memandanginya. Kelihatannya, kau mulai menyadari apa yang sudah kami lakukan. "Kalian …? _Cho_—_chotto_, Rika-_san_. Bukannya Rika-_san_ … dengan Terada-_sensei_, sudah … _bertunangan_?"

Alih-alih menjawab, perempuan itu malah langsung menghambur ke kamarku seraya membanting pintunya hingga menutup dengan suara keras.

Perlahan, kau berpaling padaku, bertanya dengan suara lirih. "_Nande_, Syaoran-_kun_? Mengapa … kaulakukan _itu_ dengan Rika-_san_?"

Aku membisu, merasa rikuh jika harus memberimu jawabannya. Rasa bersalah yang tak termaafkan, ikut membelenggu nuraniku, membuatku tak sanggup untuk membalas tatapanmu.

"Syaoran-_kun_,"—kau akan melangkah mendekat, namun urung begitu melihat pintu kamarku yang terbuka.

Perempuan itu melangkah ke luar, kali ini dengan pakaian lengkap membalut tubuhnya. Dia berdiri dengan sikap gelisah; memandangiku sembari menggigit bibirnya. Aku tahu, dia tidak berani menoleh ke arahmu. Terlalu takut atas perbuatannya—_perbuatan_ _kami_—yang diketahui olehmu.

"_Sayōnara_, Li-_kun_," pamitnya dengan tubuh gemetar, sebelum akhirnya berlari melewati kami dan menerobos pintu apartemen

"Rika-_san_, _matte_ _kudasai_!" serumu, bergegas untuk mengikutinya dan meninggalkanku, yang mulai menyumpah-nyumpah dan menendangi meja kayu sampai terguling, saking kesal dan frustrasi pada diri sendiri. Semakin putus asa, kubanting tubuhku di sofa, dan kubenamkan wajahku ke tangkupan kedua telapak tangan yang bertumpu pada lutut.

_Aku benar-benar berengsek._

**Note:**  
>• <em>Yamenai de<em> = Don't stop.  
>• <em>Mō, Li-kun ttara<em> = Really, for goodness' sake, Li. (girlspeaks)  
>• <em>Ī da yo! Haere!<em> = Of course, you may! Just come in! (guyspeaks)

* * *

><p>—<em>eighth piece<em>.

* * *

><p>"Syaoran-<em>kun<em>?"

Aku mendongak, mendengar namaku dipanggil, dan mengerjab tidak percaya, melihatmu kembali muncul di ambang pintu apartemenku. Kupikir, kau tak akan kembali menemuiku setelah mengetahui betapa _berengseknya_ diriku—namun ternyata, pikiranku salah.

Kau melangkah pelan, memasuki ruangan dan menghampiriku. Sofa kulit berderak ketika kau duduk di sampingku. Ada jarak selengan di antara kita. Tapi karena masih merasa rikuh, kupalingkan muka demi menghindari tatapanmu.

"Syaoran-_kun_," panggilmu lagi, bergerak menghadap ke arahku. Aku tak bergeming. "Tadi … Rika-_san_ memberitahuku tentang Syaoran-_kun_ yang …," kaugantung ucapanmu dengan tangan melambai di udara.

Aku menoleh sedikit, namun tetap tidak memandangmu. "_Nan dai_?" tanyaku, mendesakmu untuk meneruskannya.

"_Eeto_, laiknya seorang _host_ mempesona yang, _ano_ … bersedia melayani para gadis kesepian, dan membuat mereka puas di … _tempat tidur_?" lanjutmu dengan suara kaku seraya menatapku, hati-hati. "_Hontō na no_, Syaoran-_kun_?"

Aku menyumpah kasar dalam hati, lalu akhirnya menyerah dan membalas tatapanmu. "Tidak tepat seperti itu, Sakura-_chan_!" sergahku, membuatmu jadi sedikit tersentak. "Maksudku—aku _bukan_ _host_, dan _tidak_ melayani atau memuaskan mereka! Malah, sebaliknya!"

Mulutmu membuka, tergagap, "_Nan_—_nani_? _Se_—_sebaliknya_? Maksud Syaoran-_kun_, para gadis itulah yang _melayani_ dan _memuaskan_ Syaoran-_kun_?"

Lalu, terdengar desahan tidak percaya darimu. "Bagaimana mungkin? Lantas, bagaimana dengan perasaan Mei Lin-_chan_ jika mengetahui kekasihnya berperangai bak _Cassanova_? Tega sekali, Syaoran-_kun_ berselingkuh di belakang Mei Lin-_chan_!" hardikmu, mengecam dengan keras. Kedua matamu memincing, memberiku tatapan tajam yang, astaga, mirip sekali dengan tatapan _Onīchan_-mu itu!

Hampir saja aku tergelak sinis usai mendengar kecamanmu. _Aku, Cassanova_ yang berselingkuh di belakang Mei Lin? _Oh_, yang benar saja. Sepertinya, kau salah paham tentangku.

"_Ore wo kīte_, Sakura-_chan_; aku _tidak_ berselingkuh di belakang Mei Lin, dan dia juga _bukan_ kekasihku!"

Kau mengerjab, bingung. "_Datte_ … _datte_! Bukannya Mei Lin-_chan_ yang Syaoran-_kun_ persembahkan sebuket _carnation_—"

Aku menyela, "_Koko ni matte_!"—lalu segera beranjak ke dapur, dan kembali dengan sebuah vas besar berwarna hijau transparan, berisi bunga-bunga berkelopak pink yang tampak hampir layu.

"_Ichio_ … _mā_, sebenarnya, buket bunga _carnation_ pink ini bukan untuk Mei Lin. Kupesan, sebagai alasanku saja untuk bisa berkenalan denganmu saat itu. Awalnya, aku tidak tahu mau kuapakan bunga-bunga ini. Tapi karena terlalu sayang untuk dibuang, maka kusimpan saja di vas ini, dan kuletakkan di konter dapur," ujarku setelah duduk kembali sembari memangku vas berbunga _carnation_ pink ini.

Kau terpana, memandangiku dan kelopak-kelopak _carnation_ pink tersebut, bergantian. "Kalau Mei Lin-_chan_ bukan kekasih Syaoran-_kun_," ucapmu, terdengar bingung, "lantas, siapa _kekasih_ yang sebenarnya dan sedang Syaoran-_kun_ khianati?"

Aku mendecak, kesal. "Mengapa sulit sekali kaupahami, Sakura-_chan_? Aku _tidak_ _mengkhianati_ siapapun! Tidak ada seorang gadispun yang menjadi kekasihku! Aku _tidak_ _punya_ kekasih!"

Kau tercenung dulu sesaat, lalu bertanya, "Jadi, yang Syaoran-_kun_ _lakukan_ dengan mereka itu … tanpa status sebagai kekasih?"

Alih-alih mengangguk, aku malah membuang muka. Belitan rasa rikuh kembali menyergapku ketika menjawab, "Hanya _kencan semalam_ tanpa status atau cinta."

"_Kencan semalam tanpa status atau cinta_? _Sonna koto_ … _dōiu imi na no_, Syaoran-_kun_?"

Aku berdeham, merasa aneh kalau harus menerangkannya padamu. Tapi, sudah telanjur; aku harus mengakuinya. "_Kencan_ _semalam_ itu … _ano_, bertemu perempuan yang terpikat padaku … dan dengan senang hati menerima ajakanku untuk _tidur_ bersama. Kemudian, saat bangun esok paginya … _eto_, kuakhiri hubungan singkat itu, juga tak pernah memintanya untuk berhubungan lagi denganku."

Kupandangi dirimu, menunggu respons yang akan kauberikan. Tetapi, kau hanya menatapku dengan pandangan kosong, yang membuatku tak bisa menebak apa yang tengah kaupikirkan. Entah apa kau mulai merasa jijik atau …

"… Jadi, tidak ada gadis yang Syaoran-_kun_ cintai selama ini?" tanyamu, berbisik.

"_Nan dai_? _Gadis yang kucintai_?" ulangku dengan satu alis terangkat, menangkap bisikanmu. "_Daremonai_—_iya_, _mada_. Maksudku … aku enggan terlibat dalam urusan cinta atau komitmen yang mengikat seperti itu, Sakura-_chan_."

"… _Aa, sō nandesu ka_," gumammu, bernada sendu.

Aku mengerutkan dahi, menangkap ekspresi aneh yang terlukis di raut wajahmu. Kemudian, mendadak setitik dugaan muncul di pikiranku. Dugaan kalau kau mungkin … _mungkin saja_ memiliki perasaan ….

Aku tersentak begitu merasakan sentuhan telapak tanganmu di lenganku.

"Beberapa hari ini, Syaoran-_kun_ ke mana? Mengapa tidak mengunjungi toko bunga kami lagi?" tanyamu, menatapku perhatian.

Aku sedikit kaget karena kau mengubah topik pembicaraan. Namun, aku tidak segera menjawabnya—masih terbuai akan gelenyar-gelenyar aneh yang menggelitik dari sentuhan lembutmu ini.

"Ponsel Syaoran-_kun_ juga tidak bisa kuhubungi. Aku jadi khawatir dan takut kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Syaoran-_kun_. Makanya, aku datang kemari."

Sekarang, perhatianku tercurah padamu. Aku terpana, mendengar kekhawatiran dan kepedulianmu barusan. Kulihat, kau menelengkan kepala seraya tersenyum, perlahan.

"Tapi, aku senang karena ternyata kekhawatiranku tidak terbukti. _Yokatta_, Syaoran-_kun_ kelihatan baik-baik saja," desahmu, bernapas lega seraya menarik tanganmu dari lenganku.

Seketika, hal itu malah membuat benakku diserang kerinduan akan sentuhanmu. Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku sampai merasakan hal ganjil, seperti itu. Padahal, baru saja kau menyentuhku—tapi sekarang, aku mendambakan sentuhanmu kembali?

Apa aku mulai kecanduan akan sentuhan lembutmu, Sakura-_chan_?

Sebelum aku sadar, tiba-tiba saja tanganku bergerak, menyambar jemarimu. Kontan, irismu melebar dan menatapku dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Syaoran-_kun_?"

Dan semakin terkejut saat kutarik tubuhmu ke dalam pelukan.

Mendekapmu erat agar sepenuhnya bisa merasakan kembali sentuhanmu ….

Dan begitu kubenamkan wajahku di rambutmu, harum mewangi langsung menguar dan mulai menggerayangi indera penciumanku. Aku menghirupnya, dalam-dalam, hingga merasakan kedamaian seakan mengukungku.

"Sya—Syaoran-_kun_? _Ima, nani wo shite iru no_?" tanyamu, terbata dengan wajah yang terasa memanas, di balik bahuku. Tetapi sepertinya, kau tidak berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dariku.

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya menuruti kebutuhan alam bawah sadarku. Memelukmu, dengan vas bunga _carnation_ pink terjepit di antara kita seperti ini, serta merasakan sengatan gelenyar menyenangkan di sekujur tubuh, adalah kebutuhanku. Haruskah aku menjawab begitu?

Kurasakan, tanganmu yang bebas menempel di kulit punggungku yang telanjang. Kaubalas memelukku sepenuhnya.

"Padahal, baru beberapa menit yang lalu, Syaoran-_kun_ bersama …. Tapi sekarang, Syaoran-_kun_ memelukku?" gumammu, terdengar antara bingung dan geli.

"Apakah … _ini_ salah?" tanyaku, gugup dan dilanda ketakutan kalau-kalau kau akan melepas pelukan ini. Kebutuhan tidak logis ini.

Jantungku berdegup abnormal, menunggu jawabanmu yang tak kunjung kudengar. Masih digelayuti rasa takut, kupererat pelukanku. Lalu …

"Kita ini teman, jadi wajar saja kalau berpelukan, Syaoran-_kun_."

… aku meringis seiring mendengar jawabanmu yang lugas.

_Benar juga. Pelukan antar TEMAN, ya?_

**Note:**  
>• <em>Datte … datte!<em> = But, but you said!  
>• <em>Daremonai—iya, mada<em> = There's no one—not yet.  
>• <em>Ima, nani wo shite iru no?<em> = What are you doing now? (girlspeaks)

* * *

><p>—<em>ninth piece<em>.

* * *

><p>Aku tidak pernah berteman dengan seorang gadis sebelumnya. Maksudku, "<em>berteman<em>" dalam arti yang sebenarnya—tanpa diselingi kencan, ciuman atau bercinta. Terus terang saja, hal itu aneh bagi pemuda berengsek sepertiku, yang tak mungkin "berteman" tanpa mengajak _teman perempuan_-ku bergumul di atas ranjang. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanku, mengerti?

Tapi sekarang, kita _berteman_. Sebuah pertemanan murni yang menyimpang dari kebiasaanku. Sebuah pertemanan versi baru dalam kamusku. Dan, kuberitahu saja, _baru_ _itu_ _menyulitkan_.

Mungkin, kau belum menyadarinya. Tapi, sejak awal pertemuan kita, aku sudah berpikir untuk menargetmu sebagai gadis yang akan kuajak berkencan semalam.

_Yaah_, seharusnya begitu.

Tapi setelah merasakan sentuhan pertamamu kala itu, aku jadi kacau. Keinginan untuk memikatmu, lenyap begitu saja dari otakku. Malah, _aku_-lah yang sekarang terpikat olehmu. Gelenyar aneh menggelitik, kerinduan ganjil menyenangkan, serta kebutuhan tidak logis akan pelukanmu, menyerbu kejam saat aku bersamamu … sebagai _teman_.

_Tunggu_—apa tidak masalah jika aku merasakan semua itu dalam pertemanan kita, Sakura-_chan_?

Baru tiga langkah kakiku berjalan masuk ke dalam toko bunga kalian, _Onīchan_-mu (entah muncul dari mana) tiba-tiba merengut krah kemejaku dari samping, lalu menyeretku dengan kasar, masuk ke dalam gudang. Sebelum aku sadar akan apa yang terjadi, dia sudah melemparku begitu saja, hingga tubuhku menghantam berkarung-karung pupuk simpanan.

Sambil menahan rasa sakit, aku terhuyung bangkit, mengerung dan menyumpahinya. Namun, si bangsat itu kembali menyambar krah kemejaku, mencengkeramnya sangat erat hingga aku merasa tercekik. Dia bahkan mengangkatku sampai kakiku tergantung dua kaki dari lantai keramik!

"Aku tidak peduli _kaijū_ menganggapmu apa. _Tapi_,"—suaranya terdengar begitu rendah, seperti geraman yang sarat akan nada berbahaya—"kalau kau sampai mencelakainya … atau menjadikannya pemuas nafsu bejatmu, laiknya semua perempuan yang pernah kaukencani itu … aku bersumpah, akan _membantaimu_!"

Kedua tanganku terangkat, mencoba melepaskan cengkeramannya. Dadaku sudah terasa sesak, dan aku tak bisa bernapas. Beberapa detik lagi, aku mungkin akan _mati_ ….

Namun dengan sentakan kasar, lelaki itu akhirnya melepaskanku. Kontan, aku terjatuh menggelepar di lantai, terbatuk hebat dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Kemudian, dia melempar sesuatu, yang mendarat keras mengenai wajahku.

Sebuah amplop berukuran sedang.

"Itu untukmu karena sudah menjadi kacungku tempo hari," katanya dengan nada monoton sebelum beranjak ke luar gudang.

Masih dengan napas tersengal, aku bangkit untuk duduk, meraih amplop itu, dan menilik isinya. Ternyata, beberapa lembaran _yen_. Aku mendesis, "_Bonkura_."—tapi, kukantongi juga lembaran itu ke dalam saku jinsku.

"Syaoran-_kun_, _daijōbu_?" tanyamu, menghampiriku dengan raut wajah tampak cemas, begitu aku melangkah terseok-seok ke luar.

Mencoba mengangsurkan apa yang kuharapkan sebagai cengiran santai, aku menjawab, "_Heki da zo_, Sakura-_chan_."

Kau menatapku, lama, sampai aku jadi salah tingkah. "_Gomennasai_. Tadi, aku tidak sempat mencegah _Onīchan_, yang menyeret Syaoran-_kun_ masuk ke dalam sana," gumammu, menyesal. Tapi sekerjab, kauembuskan napas lega. "_Demo, yokatta ne_. Kelihatannya, _Onīchan_ tidak sampai melukai Syaoran-_kun_."

"_Mā ne_." _Lelaki itu hampir membuatku mati tercekik, Sakura-_chan_._ "Dia cuma memberiku amplop berisi uang—"

"—balas jasa untuk Syaoran-_kun_, yang tempo hari sudah bersedia menjadi kacung _Onīchan_, kan?" sambungmu, tersenyum geli.

"Kinomoto cerita, ya?" tanyaku dengan dahi mengerut.

"Kata _Onīchan_, Syaoran-_kun_ benar-benar pantas jadi kacung yang mudah disuruh-suruh _lho_!" sahutmu, memandangku dengan jenaka.

"Ha-ha,"—aku hanya bisa tertawa hambar, lalu memalingkan muka ke arah _kuso-nīchan_, yang masih saja mengawasiku dengan tajam di sela-sela kesibukannya melayani pelanggan.

"Bagaimana bisa dia tahu kalau aku sering berkencan dengan banyak perempuan?" gumamku, mengingat ancaman mengerikan yang kuterima di dalam gudang tadi. Kualihkan tatapanku ke arahmu, menyipit. "Apa kau mengadu padanya, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Bukannya mengadu _sih_. Hanya saja, 'tidak ada yang tidak Sakura beritahukan kepada _Onīchan_'—begitu," katamu sembari mengangkat sebelah tangan, mengacak-acak rambutku yang sudah berantakan.

Aku terpaku. Kurasakan jantungku yang kembali berdegup abnormal. "_Hoi_!" protesku, tersadar. Buru-buru, kutarik kepalaku menjauh dari jangkauan tanganmu. "_Nante shiterunda zo_?"—salah tingkah, aku bertanya dengan wajah serasa terbakar.

Kau memiringkan kepala, memandangiku dengan mimik heran. "Mengusap rambut Syaoran-_kun_, kan? _Ano_, tidak suka, ya?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja—" aku memalingkan wajah, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merahnya darimu.

"_Hanya saja_?" ulangmu, penasaran.

Aku berdeham, tidak menjawab. _Hanya saja … ini kali pertamanya, ada yang melakukan hal itu padaku. Bahkan, _Okāsan_ pun tak pernah melakukannya dulu. Mengusap atau mengacak rambutku, seperti yang Sakura-_chan_ lakukan tadi. Bukankah itu perlakuan yang menunjukkan afeksi seseorang terhadap orang yang disayanginya?_

"Syaoran-_kun_," panggilmu, mengenyakkanku dari pikiran muramku. Aku menoleh, melihatmu yang tersenyum lembut padaku. "Mau merayakan _Tanabata-matsuri_ bersama-sama, tidak?"

"_Tanabata-matsuri_?"

"_Un_! _Un_! Pasti menyenangkan kalau bisa merayakan _Tanabata-matsuri_ bersama-sama!" sahutmu dengan sikap begitu riang, yang mengundang perhatian dari para pelanggan di toko bungamu. Bahkan, _Onīchan_-mu yang _stoic_ itu juga menahan senyum, memandangimu.

"_Onīchan_ juga sudah tidak keberatan _kok_! Makanya, tanggal 7 Juli nanti, Syaoran-_kun_ harus datang yaaa," lanjutmu sambil bergerak mendekat dan memandangku dengan tatapan memohon.

Aku mengerjab; pipiku masih merona. Tak kuasa, aku pun menganggukkan dagu, hingga membuatmu melonjak kegirangan seraya langsung melompat, memelukku.

"_Kyaaa_! _Arigatō_! Aku senang sekali, Syaoran-_kun_ mau menerima ajakanku! _Hontō_ _ni_ _arigatō_, Syaoran-_kun_!"

Aku jadi semakin salah tingkah, menerima pelukanmu ini. Degup jantungku sudah tak terkontrol lagi, dan rasa panas makin membara di wajah, leher, serta kedua telingaku.

_Ah_, kurasa, musim panas kali ini adalah yang terpanas dalam hidupku ….

**Note:**  
>• <em>Bonkura<em> = Dumb a**. (swear word)  
>• <em>Nante shiterunda zo!<em> = Just what exactly are you doing? (guyspeaks)

* * *

><p>—<em>tenth piece<em>.

* * *

><p>Aku tak pernah merasakan jantungku berdegup kencang, atau wajahku jadi merah padam saat bersama dengan seorang gadis sebelumnya. <em>Berkencan semalam<em> pun hanya karena ketertarikan dan nafsu sesaat saja; tak ada rasa kecuali kepuasaan fisik semata. Aku juga tak pernah berniat untuk menjalin cinta ataupun berkomitmen. Cinta? _Gah_. Hanya untuk para pecundanglah, cinta itu ada. Komitmen? _Che_. Untuk apa terikat dengan _satu_ perempuan kalau aku bisa menikmati _banyak_ tubuh perempuan lainnya tanpa ikatan?

_Yaah_, aku memang pemuda berengsek berpikiran picik, yang sudah melecehkan banyak perempuan.

Tapi, itu _dulu_.

Aku yang sekarang, sudah banyak berubah. Tidak lagi memandang perempuan sebagai pemuas nafsu belaka; tidak lagi _berkencan semalam_. Bahkan, aku sudi mendengarkan Yamazaki berceloteh tidak jelas tentang kisah cintanya yang, menurutku, menyedihkan. Pemikiranku tentang cinta dan komitmen juga ikut berubah 180 derajat. Dan itu semua berkat dirimu, Sakura-_chan_.

Berkat dirimu, aku merasakan apa dan bagaimana cinta yang sesungguhnya.

Berkat dirimu, aku mulai memiliki keinginan untuk menjalin sebuah komitmen denganmu.

Berkat dirimu juga, aku menjadi "bocah-pecundang-yang-harus-segera-dienyahkan" di mata _Onīchan_-mu.

_Huh_. Dari awal, aku sudah tahu bahwa _Onīchan_-mu tidak menyukaiku. Aku juga sadar dengan penyakit _siscom_ akut, yang disembunyikannya dari mata awam. Dan aku yakin bahwa _rival_ _terberat_ untuk mendapatkanmu, adalah _Onīchan_-mu sendiri.

Mungkin, hal ini kedengarannya konyol. Tapi, aku sering jadi cemburu ketika melihat kedekatan kalian berdua. Apalagi saat di perayaan _Tanabata_ kemarin. _Arrgh_, ingin rasanya aku menonjok wajah lelaki itu! Bagaimana tidak? Ketika dia berhasil mengalahkanku di _kingyosukui_—atau permainan menangkap ikan mas dengan jala kertas (_sialan, bagaimana aku bisa kalah?_), dan mendapatkan sebuah _chōchin_—atau lampion kecil untukmu, wajahnya kontan memerah ganjil, semerah warna _chōchin_ itu, begitu bibirmu mengecup pipinya dengan lembut.

Saat melihat ciuman itulah, tanpa sadar, gagang jala kertas yang kucengkeram pun patah jadi dua.

"Mereka memang selalu begitu _kok_."

Daidōji Tomoyo, gadis manis berambut panjang yang kaukenalkan sebagai sepupu sekaligus sahabatmu, berujar begitu kepadaku.

"Selalu terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih yang serasi!"

Urat-urat jengkel seketika muncul di ubun-ubunku. "_Pasangan kekasih yang serasi_? _Ittai nan_? Kau buta? Mereka kan kakak-beradik! Mana ada _kakak-beradik_ terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih, _hah_?!"—ingin rasanya aku membentak seperti itu kepada gadis itu. Tapi, bentakan tersebut hanya terdengar di benakku saja, lantaran aku sadar apa yang dikatakannya, memang benar adanya.

Lagi pula, kau kelihatan begitu bahagia setiap kali berada di dekat lelaki jangkung itu. Dan itu malah membuatku gamang; apa aku bisa mendapatkan hatimu bila rivalku sendiri adalah Kinomoto Tōya?

Sebuah kepalan tinju melayang, menghantam telak pipiku. Ledakan rasa sakitnya yang muncul, kontan mengenyakkanku dari lamunan.

"_Oya_, _oya_! Seriuslah—atau kau malah jadi bulan-bulanannya nanti, Li!" sentak Sorata-_san_ di seberangku, yang terlihat menendang dada salah satu cecunguk, yang langsung terjungkal ke tanah.

Aku mendecih, menghindari kepalan tinju lainnya dan menyodok keras perut cecunguk sialan itu. Pemuda tengik itu pun langsung mundur dengan badan membungkuk. Lalu tanpa buang waktu, kuangkat kakiku, menyepak kepalanya hingga dia ambruk ke samping.

"Itu baru Li yang kukenal!" teriak Sorata-_san_, berbangga.

Kuusap darah di sudut bibirku dengan punggung tangan. Kemudian, dengan mata berkilat kejam, aku menyambar salah seorang yang mengeroyok Yamazaki, dan menghantamnya hingga jatuh berdebam. Ketika dia akan bangkit, aku langsung membungkuk dan mencengkeram kuat krah kausnya, sementara tanganku yang terkepal terus-menerus menonjok wajahnya hingga tak berbentuk lagi. Menyadari bahwa bajingan itu sudah tak sadarkan diri, kuempaskan tubuhnya ke tanah dengan kasar.

"Inilah balasannya karena kalian berani berbuat onar di wilayah kami, _aho_!" kata Sorata-_san_ dengan cengiran tak manusiawi di wajahnya, sambil melangkahi tubuh-tubuh yang pingsan itu, menghampiriku

"_Dōkashitoru_, Li?" tanya lelaki berbadan tinggi dan berambut _spike_ berantakan itu, sambil menuding lebam yang terbentuk di pipi kiriku.

Aku mengangguk. "Yamazaki yang tidak baik-baik saja, _Taichō_," kataku seraya mengedikkan kepala ke arah Yamazaki, yang terhuyung-huyung menghampiri kami.

Sorata-_san_ nyengir. "_Ah_, Yamazaki juga baik-baik sajalah!"—lalu, berpaling dia ke arah Yamazaki. "_Naa_, _bōzu_?"

Yamazaki mengangkat ibu jarinya, menyerigai lebar sebelum akhirnya roboh di tanah.

Sorata-_san_ meringis dan berpaling padaku. "Angkat dia, Li!"

Usai Sorata-_san_ melapor pada Bos _via_ ponsel dan membantuku menggotong Yamazaki ke markas, lelaki itu menyeretku masuk ke dalam lift, yang membawa kami turun ke basemen—tempat para _yankī_ dari geng kami biasa nongkrong. Suara hiruk-pikuk musik yang berdetum keras, disertai pendaran lampu disko yang berkilauan, menyambut langkah kami begitu keluar dari lift. Beberapa gadis berbalut busana mini dan semitransparan, langsung menghambur ke arahku, merajuk manja kala memintaku untuk ikut rileks bersama mereka. Aku menolak, tapi tetap saja tubuhku terseret ke dalam kerumunan manusia yang bergoyang liar tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian, barulah aku berhasil terlepas dari para gadis itu. Ketika menyusup dan menembus ke luar lautan lengan terangkat dan pinggul bergoyang, kutemukan Sorata-_san_ tengah duduk menghadap konter bar, dengan botol bir di tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya sibuk berkutat dengan sebuah ponsel. Aku mengambil kursi kosong di sampingnya, dan memesan segelas cokelat hangat pada bartender.

Pria berbadan gempal itu memandangku dengan alis terangkat tinggi. "Segelas _cokelat_ hangat?"

Aku mengangguk, mantap. "Tanpa dicampur apa pun," tambahku, tegas.

Bartender itu masih memberiku tatapan aneh sebentar, sebelum akhirnya beranjak menyajikan pesananku.

Sorata-san menoleh. "Segelas cokelat hangat untuk alkoholik sepertimu? _Yare_, _yare_. Kau ikut rehab diam-diam, ya?" tudingnya, mencela sambil menutup _flap_ ponselnya.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. _Yaah_, aku memang tidak lagi minum-minuman beralkohol setelah menyadari perasaanku padamu, Sakura-_chan_. Awalnya, memang sulit. Tapi dengan usaha keras, akhirnya aku berhasil menjadi chokoholik.

"Kau berubah, Li," kata Sorata-_san_, kali ini memandangku dengan serius. Alih-alih menanggapi, aku malah menghirup cokelat hangat yang sudah tersaji di depanku, dengan nikmat.

"Tapi, itu bagus," komentar Sorata-_san_ kemudian, teredam dentuman suara speaker yang memenuhi kelab bawah tanah ini. "Minuman beralkohol memang tidak baik untuk kesehatan, Li."

Aku mendengus. Padahal sambil berkomentar serius begitu, Sorata-_san_ menenggak sisa bir di botolnya, sampai tak bersisa.

"Omong-omong, kudengar, kau tidak _meniduri_ perempuan lagi ya. Itu karena kau sudah sadar akan bahaya AIDS, atau …"—suaranya merendah, parau—"kau sekarang _ganti_ _orientasi_, menjadi _homo_?"

Kedua alisku bertautan, terusik mendengar asumsi Sorata-_san_ barusan. Kulihat wajah lelaki itu memerah karena pengaruh bir yang diminumnya. Aku mendesah. _Mattaku_. Kalau sudah mabuk begini, mulutnya jadi lancang sekali.

"Kautahu, Li? Beberapa anak di sini, menganggapmu pantas menjadi '_neko_' mereka. Jadi, kalau kau _memang_ ganti orientasi—"

"Sebenarnya, aku sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang _gadis_, _Taichō_," potongku, mengaku sebelum Sorata-_san_ semakin kelewatan dengan ucapannya.

"_Heh_? Kau, _jatuh_ _cinta_? _Kau_?" ulangnya, memandangiku dengan tatapan seolah-olah aku sedang membual. "_Kau_, yang tidak mau terikat cinta maupun komitmen ini, _jatuh_ _cinta_?"

"_Sō dakedo sa_," jawabku, menggumam sambil menghirup cokelatku lagi.

Sorata-_san_ terbahak. Botol birnya dibanting di atas konter bar. "_Nandeyanen_, Li? Tiba-tiba, kau jatuh cinta sampai membuatmu berubah begini? Pasti gadis itu hebat ya! _Oi_! Apa kau sudah menidurinya, seperti yang biasa kau—?"

"Dia _berbeda_ dengan mereka, _Taichō_! Sangat berbeda dan tiada bandingannya!" sergahku, berang. Wajahku menegang dan rahangku mengeras. Kutatap lelaki itu begitu tajam. Walaupun dia ketua dari para _yankī_ yang kusegani, tapi kalau dia seenaknya menyamakanmu dengan mereka … tentu saja, aku akan naik pitam!

Sorata-_san_ terkekeh. "Rupanya, kau _benar_-_benar_ mencintainya ya."

Aku terdiam. Amarahku lambat laun menyurut. Wajahku melunak, dengan rona merah mulai menjalar. Sorata-_san_ lalu menepuk keras bahuku, sampai aku mengernyit, nyeri.

"_Sugē_ _yan_, Li! Walau mengejutkan, aku bangga padamu! Akhirnya, anak buahku yang _playboy_ ini, bisa juga jatuh cinta! _Omoroi_! Harus dirayakan! Harus dirayakan!" serunya, kelihatan senang sekali. Dipesannya segelas cokelat hangat untukku dan sesloki _sake_ untuknya, lalu kami pun bersulang.

"Jadi, sudah _sejauh_ _mana_ hubunganmu dengan gadis ini?"

Aku berdeham, tidak segera menjawabnya. Sembari mengalihkan pandangan ke arah tubuh-tubuh yang menggeliat di lantai dansa, aku berkata dengan mimik muram, "Sebenarnya, kami hanya berteman."

Dan tak kusangka, lelaki Kansai itu langsung menyumpahiku. "_Gah_! _Dōnaiyanen_?! Mengapa _hanya_ berteman, _haargh_?! Kau belum mengungkapkan perasaanmu? Ungkapkan secara jantan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya pada gadismu itu, _aho_!"

_Aku tahu itu_, batinku seraya meringis. "Akan kuungkapkan, _Taichō_. Akan kuungkapkan."

"_Hmph_! Aku percaya, kau bukan pemuda lembek, seperti bocah bermata rubah yang selalu cengar-cengir itu," gerutu Sorata-_san_ sambil menenggak sisa _sake_-nya.

"Lalu, siapa nama gadis itu? Aku harus tahu, _gadis_ _mana_ yang berhasil membuatmu jadi _begini_, Li."

"_Ee_. Namanya Kinomoto Sakura. Dia seorang _hanaya_ yang—"

"_Nan ya_? Kinomoto Sakura?" sela Sorata-_san_, agak terperanjat. "Apa dia—gadis Sakura ini—punya kakak laki-laki …?"

Aku mengerjab, bingung menangkap ekspresi Sorata-_san_, yang berubah jadi kaget. "_Sō nanda kedo_. Namanya Kinomoto Tōya—"

"Kinomoto Tōya?" sambarnya dengan kedua iris melebar. "Tōya-_han_!"

Aku mengerutkan kening, mendengar nada antusias dalam suara Sorata-_san_. "Apa _Taichō_ kenal dengan Kinomoto Tōya?"

Cengiran lebar pun tergurat di wajahnya yang memerah. "Bukan hanya kenal saja! Tōya-_han_ adalah partner baikku ketika aku masih jadi berandal ingusan, Li!"

Kerutan di keningku, semakin dalam. "_Partner_?"

**Note:**  
>• <em>Dōkashitoru?<em> = Are you feeling alright? (Kansai dialect)  
>• <em>Taichō<em> = Leader.  
>• <em>Bōzu<em> = Kiddo.  
>• <em>Neko<em> = Cat, or a connotation word for the submissive-one (_uke_) in japanese _homo_ couple.  
>• <em>Nandeyanen?<em> = Why is that so? (Kansai dialect)  
>• <em>Sugē yan<em> = That's awesome! (Kansai dialect)  
>• <em>Omoroi<em> = Great! (Kansai dialect)  
>• <em>Dōnaiyanen?<em> = How the heck could that happen? (Kansai dialect)  
>• <em>Nan ya?<em> = What? (Kansai dialect)

* * *

><p>—<em>eleventh piece<em>.

* * *

><p>Hari ini, aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, rekomendasi Sorata-<em>san<em>. Katanya, tempat itu cukup romantis bagi muda-mudi, seperti kita. Dan dia juga yakin kalau aku bisa memikatmu menjadi kekasihku di sana. Walau mungkin persentasinya kecil, tapi aku harus optimis mencobanya.

Pukul setengah lima sore, aku datang menjemputmu dengan menaiki motor. Dan, astaga, jantungku langsung berdegup abnormal saat mendapatimu, sudah berdiri menunggu di depan toko bunga …

… bersama _Onīchan_-mu?

Aku mendesah pelan di balik penutup helmku. _Mengapa pula _Kuso-nīchan_ itu ikut menunggu?_ batinku, sedikit jadi lesu. Padahal, setelah kemarin malam mendengar cerita Sorata-_san_ tentang masa lalu lelaki itu, aku berharap supaya tidak melihat wajahnya hari ini dan bisa segera memboncengmu, tanpa perlu berdebat dengannya. Tapi rupanya, harapanku terlalu muluk.

Setelah sampai di depan toko bunga kalian, kumatikan mesin motorku, melepaskan helm, dan kemudian beranjak turun, menghampirimu. "_Koncha_, Sakura-_chan_!" sapaku, tersenyum padamu—mengacuhkan _Onīchan_-mu. "_Junbi dekita_?"

"_Un_!" balasmu, riang seperti biasanya, tetapi dengan kedua iris terpaku pada motor _Ducati_ hijau metalik milikku. Kau akan membuka mulut—tapi keburu disela _Onīchan_-mu, yang menyahut tajam sambil merenggut puncak kepalaku, memaksaku untuk menoleh padanya.

"_Nan dai sorya, gaki_?"—telunjuk kanannya menuding ke arah motorku.

"_Mite wakaru tōri, sorya boku no Ducati nanda_, Kinomoto," jawabku, sesopan mungkin. Tapi, lelaki angkuh itu malah menatapku, dengan kilatan maut yang terpantul di kedua iris cokelat kelamnya.

"Kaumau menaiki _sampah_ _berbahaya_—"

"Jadi, ini _Ducati_, ya? _Uwaaa_! Rupanya selain skuter, Syaoran-_kun_ punya motor sekeren ini juga ya! _Kakko ī ne_!" serumu, terdengar begitu kagum, memotong desisan geram dari _Onīchan_-mu.

Kasar, aku menarik lepas tangan lelaki itu dari puncak kepalaku. Lalu, aku mendekatimu, yang sudah membungkuk sedikit di samping motorku, sementara tanganmu mengelus peleknya yang berlapis krom. "Akan _semakin_ _keren_ saat kau merasakan sensasi andrenalin nan menggairahkan, yang muncul begitu kau ikut menaikinya, Sakura-_chan_!" kataku, memprovokasi seraya mengulas cengiran di bibir.

Kau melebarkan mata, tampak mulai terpengaruh. "_E_? _Maji na no_?"

"_Dame da yo_!" sahut _Onīchan_-mu sambil lekas menarik lenganmu, menjauh dariku. "_Ikanai_, _kaijū_! Izin yang kuberikan tadi, kucabut sekarang!"

Kau langsung terperangah. "_Hoeee_? _Dōshite no, Onīchan_?"

Lelaki itu tidak menjawabmu, tapi memandangku dengan aura yang menekan. "Mengapa kaubawa motor sampahmu itu, _gaki_? Cari mati ya?!"

Aku tidak bergeming ketika memberinya alasan jujur; "Karena tempat yang akan kami datangi nanti itu, berada di luar kota. Makanya, aku membawa serta motorku, Kinomoto."

Lelaki itu tidak menanggapi. Mulutnya mengatup. Rahangnya mengeras. Manik matanya juga masih memandangku dengan tatapan yang tampak berambisi untuk segera melenyapkanku untuk selamanya.

"_Onīchan_, _Onīchan_."

Buru-buru, kau memanggilnya sembari mengangkat kedua tangan dan merengkuh wajahnya, hingga tatapannya beralih padamu. "_Go shinpai naku_,"—dahiku mengerut, tidak suka melihatmu yang tersenyum begitu lembut padanya—"_ne_? Kami pasti akan berhati-hati menaikinya di jalan. Jadi, kumohon, izinkan aku pergi dengan Syaoran-_kun_ ya. _Zehi_, _Onīchan_."

Lagi-lagi, seperti dulu, kalian berdua saling memandang secara intens—membuat rasa cemburu ini mulai merambati benakku. Sungguh, untuk apa kalian saling memandang _begitu_ _dekat_ seperti itu?

_Che_! Setelah puas memandangi kedua iris hijau zamrudmu, barulah lelaki sial itu memberi kita izin untuk pergi. Tapi, tentu saja, tak lupa dia memperingatkanku untuk ekstra hati-hati di kala memboncengmu. Kalau tidak, aku akan _mati_ di tangannya. _Hah_. Tanpa basa-basi sekali, dia!

**Note:**  
>• <em>Koncha<em> = Hi! (slang word for "_Konnichiwa_")  
>• <em>Junbi dekita?<em> = Are you ready?  
>• <em>Nan dai sorya?<em> = What the f*ck is that? (guyspeaks)  
>• <em>Mite wakaru tōri, sorya boku no Ducati nanda<em> = As you can see, that's my Ducati. (guyspeaks)  
>• <em>Kakko ī ne<em> = Cool!  
>• <em>Maji na no?<em> = Is it true?  
>• <em>Ikanai<em> = You can't go.  
>• <em>Dōshite no?<em> = Why is that? (girlspeaks)

* * *

><p>—<em>twelfth piece<em>.

* * *

><p>"<em>Futari de, doko e iku no<em>, Syaoran-_kun_?" tanyamu, dengan suara keras yang melawan bunyi deru mesin motor, ketika kita berdua meliuk-liuk cepat, melewati banyak kendaraan yang melaju di jalanan Tomoeda, sementara kedua tanganmu memeluk pinggangku dengan erat.

"_Matte mitero ze_, Sakura-_chan_!" jawabku, tersenyum geli kala merasakan kehangatan tubuhmu yang bersandar pada punggungku. Lalu, saat kutambah kecepatan laju motorku hingga kau bergerak semakin merapat padaku, kurasakan pula serangan gelenyar-gelenyar menggelitik di sekujur tubuh. Terutama di bagian perut, yang terasa seolah dihinggapi ratusan kupu-kupu.

Setelah setengah jam perjalanan, akhirnya kita sampai di tempat romantis, rekomendasi Sorata-_san_ itu. Laju motorku kuhentikan, dan lalu kita turun sambil melepaskan helm masing-masing. Kulihat, kau menahan napas, kaget. Kedua irismu juga tampak terpaku, menatap pemandangan di bawah sana: Hamparan pasir kecokelatan dengan gulungan ombak kemerahan, hasil refleksi dengan langit, yang menjilati tepiannya.

Kau berpaling ke arahku, terpesona. "Syaoran-_kun_, ini … pantai, kan?"

Aku mengangguk, tersenyum dengan ekspresi lembut. "Ini cuma pantai kecil yang jarang dikunjungi orang. Walau begitu, aku tetap ingin pergi dan menunjukkannya pada Sakura-_chan_," ujarku sambil menikmati embusan angin laut, yang perlahan mengendurkan urat-urat sarafku. "Apalagi kita nanti juga bisa melihat pemandangan matahari terbenam di laut, Sakura-_chan_."

"_Uwaaa_! Pasti indah sekali ya!" komentarmu dengan wajah berbinar, seraya kembali memandangi ombak kecil yang berlarian di lautan. Tanganmu terangkat, jemarinya menyapu helaian rambutmu yang tertiup angin laut, dan menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga.

Aku mengerjap, terpaku kala memandangimu. _Astaga, mengapa sosok Sakura-_chan_ bisa terlihat begitu mempesona di mataku?_

"Ma—maukah kau jalan-jalan … menyusuri pantai, Sakura-_chan_?" tawarku dengan gugup sembari mengulurkan tangan ke arahmu.

Kau tersenyum, menyambut uluranku dengan antusias. "_Ī wa ne_!"

Berdua, masih berpegangan tangan, kita buru-buru mencopot sepatu, menggulung celana. Setelah itu, kita berlarian menuruni titian anak tangga beton, yang mengarah ke tepian pantai. Jilatan air laut mulai menyambut telapak kaki kita yang telanjang. Airnya terasa masih dingin karena matahari belum tenggelam di garis horizon sana.

Kulihat, kakimu berayun pelan, menendangi air laut sampai beriak pendek, sementara kita mulai berjalan menyusuri bibir pantai. Lalu, kau tertawa renyah.

"Aku suka sekali, mengajak _Onīchan_ ke pantai saat _Golden Week_ atau liburan musim panas tiba."

"_Sō ka na_?" tanggapku sekadarnya, sedikit kecewa karena kau malah membicarakan lelaki itu di saat kita berduaan, seperti ini. Kupererat genggaman tangan kita, bertanya dengan pelan, "Pergi berdua Kinomoto saja?"

"_Mā_, _itsumō iya_. Kadang bertiga Tomoyo-_chan_ juga _kok_. Tapi, memang lebih sering berdua _Onīchan_ _sih_."

Aku diam, memandangi gerakan berayun kakimu yang membuat riakan air laut. Lalu, aku bergumam, "Sangat dekat ya, kau dan _Onīchan_-mu itu."

"_Desu ne_! Sudah lama, kami hanya tinggal berdua saja semenjak _Otōsan_ wafat. Makanya, kami jadi sangat, sangat dekat!" responsmu dengan mimik riang.

Aku menghentikan langkah, menatapmu dengan agak terkejut. "Jadi, ayahmu juga sudah …?"

Kau mengangguk. Ekspresimu berubah jadi sedikit murung. "_Hai_. _Otōsan_ sudah tiada, enam tahun yang lalu," jawabmu dengan nada sedih yang terdengar jelas.

_Enam tahun yang lalu?_ pikirku sembari mengerutkan kening, mulai mengingat cerita Sorata-_san_ kemarin malam, tentang masa lalu Kinomoto Tōya—yang dulu ternyata adalah mantan _yankī_ dan _racer_ jalanan, sepertiku.

_"Bukan itu saja, Li; dulunya, Tōya-_han_ juga _anak emas_ Bos. Dia cerdik, bisa diandalkan, tak pernah membangkang, dan selalu tuntas menjalankan perintah Bos. Tentu saja, Bos jadi _sayang_ padanya."_

_"Lantas, mengapa dia berhenti, dan malah menjadi pemilik toko bunga sekarang?" tanyaku, heran dan benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana _moto-yankī_ bisa bekerja dalam bidang bunga-bungaan._

_Sorata-san mendesah, muram. "Aku tidak tahu detailnya, Li. Tapi yang pasti, enam tahun lalu, Bos sendirilah yang mengizinkan Tōya-_han_ keluar dari geng ini."_

_Itu artinya setelah ayahnya tiada, Kinomoto Tōya langsung berhenti dari dunia _yankī_,_ pikirku, menyimpulkan.

Kupandangi wajahmu yang masih saja digelayuti kemurungan. Kuperhatikan, kau juga berhenti membuat riakan dari ayunan kakimu, dan hanya memandang jauh ke arah garis horizon di ufuk barat, dengan tatapan kosong. Kelihatannya, pikiranmu melayang jauh ke masa saat ayahmu tiada.

"Sakura-_chan_," panggilku, cukup keras. Kau sedikit terenyak, lalu menoleh dan memandangku. "_Warukatta na_. Aku sudah membuatmu teringat pada mendiang ayahmu," kataku, menyesal.

Kau mengerjab. "_Aa_, _iie_! _Kamaimasen_ _wa_ _yo_, Syaoran-_kun_! _Kankei nai kara_!" sahutmu, buru-buru mengangkat tangan di depan dada.

Setelah itu, kauangsurkan sesungging senyuman lembut kepadaku. "Kematian itu kan sudah menjadi bagian dari suratan takdir tiap manusia, yang telah digariskan oleh _Kamisama_. Walau disesali, takdir tetap tak akan berubah," ujarmu dengan nada tanpa beban. "Lagi pula, selama bersama _Onīchan_, aku sudah menerima kenyataan tersebut _kok_. Dan bersama _Onīchan_ pulalah, aku bisa terus menatap ke depan, dan menjalani hari-hariku dengan normal sampai sekarang."

Spontan, aku bertanya, "Kalau begitu, jika selama ini Kinomoto tidak ada di sisimu, kau tidak akan menjadi seorang Sakura-_chan_, seperti sekarang?"

Kau mengangguk tanpa ragu. "_Un_! _Sonna kanji_! Makanya, _Onīchan_ itu sangat, sangat, saangaaat berarti bagiku!"—kau mulai menempelkan telapak tanganmu yang bebas di dada, tepat di jantungmu berada, sambil memejamkan mata dan tersenyum, seolah merasa hangat. "Tanpa _Onīchan_, aku pasti tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tanpa _Onīchan_, aku pasti tidak akan menjadi diriku yang sekarang."

Lalu, kau membuka mata, perlahan memalingkan wajah ke arah barat, di mana matahari tengah bersinar kemerahan, seraya mengimbuhkan, "Karena itu, aku _selalu_ berdoa, semoga _Onīchan_ dan aku bisa bersama … selamanya."

"_Bersama_ … _selamanya_?" ulangku, merasa aneh. "Maksudmu, bahkan kelak saat kita menikah dan memiliki anak nanti, kau masih ingin _tetap bersama_ dengan Kinomoto, tinggal satu atap dengan keluarga kita, _selamanya_?"

Kau mengerutkan dahi, berpaling kembali ke arahku, dan bergumam kaget, "_Hoe_?"

Tersadar dengan pertanyaan yang kulontarkan barusan, kontan aku merasa wajahku terbakar. _Idiot kau, Syaoran! Bisa-bisanya kau bertanya sekonyol itu pada Sakura-_chan_!_ cemoohku, meruntuki diri. _Mō_, sebenarnya, apa yang tadi kupikirkan?

Saat aku sibuk meruntuki kebodohanku, kau malah tertawa geli sambil menepuk lenganku yang terbuka. "Syaoran-_kun_ lucu sekali ya! Bahkan, wajah Syaoran-kun sampai memerah begitu! _Ufufu_, lucunyaaa. Lucu sekali _lhooo_," katamu di sela-sela tawa.

Setelah itu, tiba-tiba saja, kau mengayunkan kaki dan menyebabkan riakan air lautnya menciprati celanaku. Aku terkejut, lalu memrotes apa yang sudah kaulakukan. Tapi, kau masih saja tertawa dengan riang sambil masih mencipratiku—membuat celana dan bagian depan kaus tanpa lenganku, jadi basah kuyup. Saat aku akan bergerak mendekat untuk menghentikanmu, kau malah mendorong dadaku dengan keras, hingga aku terjungkal ke belakang, mengenai pasir pantai yang basah dan lengket.

Sementara air laut mulai menjilati bagian belakang tubuhku, tawamu pun semakin tak terkontrol. Tawa yang terdengar seperti tawa iblis kecil, yang anehnya menggelitik gendang telinga.

Pelan-pelan, aku bangun sembari melempar tatapan mengancam ke arahmu. "_Nante shitenda zo_, Sakura-_chan_?" geramku, rendah.

"Perang air laut!" jawabmu, bersenandung lucu sembari menciprati wajahku dengan riakan air, yang terasa asin. Lalu, kau mencondongkan badan sedikit ke depan, dan mengajukan ibu jari yang teracung ke bawah, ke arahku. "Dan skornya 1-0, untukku!"

Aku mengerung, tidak terima jika sampai dipermainkan seperti ini olehmu. Sekali tolakan, aku bangkit berdiri, lalu mulai bergerak ke arahmu.

Kedua irismu melebar. "_Kyaaa_! Syaoran-_kun_ maraaah!" pekikmu dengan suara tertahan. Buru-buru, kau memutar badan dan segera mengambil langkah cepat, menjauh dariku.

Tapi sayang, dengan kecepatan bak seorang _sprinter_, aku berhasil mengejarmu. Kujulurkan tangan, meraih pinggangmu dan memutarnya, hingga kita saling berhadapan. Tapi, karena mungkin kurang keseimbangan, kita berdua malah terhuyung jatuh ke pasir yang basah setelahnya.

"_Aa, itai, itai_," erangmu, mengaduh. Aku sendiri mengangkat kepala—dan langsung terkejut begitu menyadari posisiku yang menindih tubuhmu. Kau akhirnya juga sadar dengan posisi jatuh kita, yang tampak agak intim. "_Hoe_?"

Mendadak, jantungku berdegup keras. Dan hanya itu yang kudengar, sementara iris kita saling menatap lekat. Seolah-olah, ada yang mengecilkan volume suara dari deburan ombak, angin laut … _apa pun_ di sekitarku. Waktu juga terasa melambat, dan lalu berhenti berputar.

Tapi, itu tidak penting.

Aku hanya terfokus padamu.

Aku hanya terfokus untuk menghapus jarak di antara kita.

Itu yang terpenting sekarang.

Perlahan, kuturunkan wajahku sementara kedua irisku beralih memandangi bibirmu yang ranum. Jarak mulai terhapus beberapa sentimeter …

"Ternyata, benar-benar mirip."

Aku mengerjab. Fokusku buyar. Gerakan menurun wajahku, terhenti hanya tiga sentimeter di atasmu. "_Hah_? Apanya yang—?"

Bibirmu melengkung, membentuk senyum. "Mata milik Syaoran-_kun_. Benar-benar mirip, seperti milik _Onīchan_."

Aku mengerjab lagi. "_Mataku_?" ulangku, heran. _Mataku mirip mata lelaki itu?_

Kautarik tangan kananmu. Lalu, dengan telunjukmu yang basah, kau mengusap sudut kelopak mataku dengan gerakan halus. "Warna serta sorot mata Syaoran-_kun_ dan _Onīchan_ begitu mirip. Aku suka."

Kedua alisku bertautan, mulai memahami apa yang ingin kaukatakan. "Maksudmu … kau menyukai mataku, yang _mirip_ dengan mata Kinomoto?"

"_Hai_! _Totemo daisuki_!"

"… Apa benar semirip itu?"

"_Un, un_! Bahkan, setiap kali menatap mata cokelat Syaoran-_kun_, aku jadi merasa seperti melihat _Onīchan_ di depanku _lho_!"

Seketika, wajahku tertunduk, lesu. Seolah-olah, ada beban berat yang tiba-tiba menimpa bagian belakang kepalaku. "Sakura-_chan_, apa kau … _brocom_?"

Kau tertawa, geli. "_Yappari ne_!"

_Astaga! Bagaimana mungkin?_ Wajahku jadi semakin tertuduk di samping kepalamu. "Rupanya, selama ini, aku terpikat dan jatuh cinta pada gadis pengidap _brocom_ …," gumamku, antara menyesal dan kecewa. "_Shimatta_."

Alih-alih mendengar gerundelanku, kau malah berseru, "_Ara_! Syaoran-_kun_! _Mite_, _mite_!"—sembari menepuk-nepuk lenganku dengan keras. "Mataharinya mau terbenam _lho_!"

Aku menoleh ke arah ufuk barat, dan melihat bundaran setengah lingkaran yang berwarna kemerahan itu, mulai tenggelam … perlahan melebur dengar garis horizon lautan.

Matahari terbenam.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kita berdua duduk bersisian di pinggir pantai yang pasirnya kering. Kau duduk memeluk lutut seraya menompangkan dagumu di atasnya. Sementara aku, berselonjoran dengan santai. Berdua, kita saling membisu kala menikmati keindahan matahari terbenam di laut.

"_Utsukushī ne_," gumammu, terpesona. "Setiap kali memandangi matahari terbit dan terbenam, aku seolah tengah menyaksikan fase kelahiran bumi berkali-kali. Rasanya, begitu menakjubkan."

"_Kelahiran_?" ulangku, terdiam sesaat. "_Ano_ _sa_ … lusa, aku akan berulang tahun."

"_Hmm_?"

Aku beralih, memandangmu. "Tanggal 13 Juli nanti, aku akan berusia dua puluh tahun."

"_Arara_, Syaoran-_kun_? _Hontō_?" tanyamu, terkejut ketika membalas pandanganku. "Dua puluh tahun? _Uwaaa_!"

Aku tersenyum, simpul. "Dan aku ingin merayakannya denganmu, Sakura-_chan_," lanjutku dengan jantung berdegup kembali. "Karena selama ini, ulang tahunku berlalu begitu saja, tanpa perayaan yang benar-benar spesial. Makanya, untuk tahun ini, setidaknya denganmu, aku berpikir untuk merayakannya."

"… _Naa, dō omou_, Sakura-chan? Maukah kau merayakannya denganku?" pintaku, sangat berharap kau akan memenuhinya.

Kaupandangi wajahku, lama. Lalu, tersenyum lembut dirimu, menggenggam tanganku dan menautkan jemarinya erat. "_Mochiron_, Syaoran-_kun_. Dengan senang hati, kita akan merayakan ulang tahun Syaoran-_kun_ bersama-sama."

**Note:**  
>• <em>Futari de, doko e iku no?<em> = Where will we both go? (girlspeaks)  
>• <em>Matte mitero ze<em> = Just wait and see. (guyspeaks)  
>•<em> Mā, itsumō iya<em> = Well, not always.  
>• <em>Warukatta na<em> = I really am sorry.  
>• <em>Kankei nai kara<em> = It's not a big deal.  
>• <em>Sonna kanji<em> = Just feels like that.  
>• <em>Shimatta<em> = Oh, screw me! (bad word)  
>• <em>Mite, mite!<em> = Look, look! (girlspeaks)  
>• <em>Utsukushī ne<em> = How beautiful!

* * *

><p>—<em>thirteenth piece<em>.

* * *

><p>Tidak seperti biasanya, pagi ini, aku datang mengunjungimu. Alasannya? Karena aku memang ingin bertemu—sekaligus ingin mengobati penyakit ganjil, yang sejak kemarin malam sudah mulai menyerang psikisku, yaitu malarindu.<p>

Ha-ha. Sekarang berkat dirimu, aku mengidap penyakit aneh—mulai dari demam cinta, malarindu sampai kasmaran. _Hah_. Kalau Sorata-_san_, Yamazaki, atau anggota _yankī_ lainnya sampai mengetahui penyakitku ini, mereka semua pasti akan menertawaiku dan menjadikanku bahan lelucon yang tak berkesudahan. (Astaga, bahkan bahasa dan cara bicaraku mulai berubah sedikit jadi bersusastera—_tte, ittai nanda kore_?)

Sudahlah. Sampai di mana aku tadi? _Oh_, mengunjungi toko bungamu di pagi hari. Tapi, _tunggu_—walau aku sudah sampai di sana, mengapa ada papan bertuliskan "TUTUP", menggantung di depan pintu toko bungamu? Memangnya, toko bungamu tidak beroperasi di pagi hari?

Tanpa berpikir, aku merogoh kantong jins lusuhku dan menarik ponselku keluar. Kubuka _flap_-nya, lalu kutekan angka satu. Setelah nada dering kelima, alih-alih suaramu, aku malah mendengar pemberitahuan dari operator, yang menyatakan bahwa ponselmu sedang tidak aktif—atau semacamnya.

Tak putus asa, dengan masih berdiri di depan pintu toko bungamu, kucoba menghubungimu sampai empat kali. Tapi, tetap saja, sang operator-lah yang menjawabnya. Aku mendecak kesal sementara jempolku mulai mengetik pesan singkat—"_Doko ni, omae_?"—yang kukirim ke alamat _e-mail_ ponselmu. Namun setelah beberapa menit, tetap tidak ada balasan.

_Mattaku_. Sebenarnya, sekarang kau berada di mana, Sakura-_chan_?

* * *

><p>—<em>fourteenth piece<em>.

* * *

><p>Sore harinya, aku mampir ke toko bungamu—mulai frustasi karena seharian ini belum bisa menghubungi ataupun mendapat balasan <em>e-mail<em> darimu. Sialnya, papan yang menggantung di pintu toko itu sajalah, yang menyambutku. Aku mengerang kecewa dan kembali menduduki jok motorku. Kupandangi lalu-lintas nan padat di jalanan, di depanku—lalu menoleh ke pintu toko bungamu. Kupandangi para pejalan kaki yang berseliweran di sepanjang trotoar—lalu menoleh kembali ke pintu toko bungamu. Kupandangi langit sore yang menggantung rendah di atasku—lalu menoleh ke pintu toko bungamu, sekali lagi.

_Mattaku_! Sekarang, aku seperti pemuda konyol yang melakukan hal yang hanya membuang waktu semata. Tapi, demi menunggumu, aku rela dicap begitu, Sakura-_chan_. Hanya demi dirimu.

Akhirnya, aku tetap menunggu sampai petang menjelang. Namun, pintu toko bungamu belum terbuka juga.

Jangan-jangan, terjadi sesuatu padamu? Hal buruk menimpamu? _Kuso-nīchan_ lah yang sudah membawamu pergi jauh agar tak bisa kujangkau lagi?

Atau … _kau_-lah yang sudah enggan untuk menemuiku lagi, setelah kemarin kita menghabiskan waktu sore di pantai berdua, Sakura-_chan_?

Padahal, kau sudah setuju akan merayakan ulang tahunku besok. Tapi kalau sekarang saja aku tidak bisa menemuimu, bagaimana dengan besok?

_Chikushō_! Sekarang, aku terdengar seperti pemuda melankolis yang menyedihkan!

Dan penyakit malarinduku hari ini, belum jua tersembuhkan ….

* * *

><p>—<em>fifteenth piece<em>.

* * *

><p>"Xiao Xiao!"<p>

Mei Lin menghambur masuk, memeluk leherku, dan mendaratkan ciuman yang menggigit di bibirku. Buru-buru, aku mendorong bahunya, berusaha melepaskan diri dari ciumannya.

"Mei Lin," sapaku, datar.

Mei Lin masih bergelayut di leherku, memandangiku dengan tatapan menggoda. "Besok, Xiao Xiao kan ulang tahun! Mari kita rayakan, seperti biasanya!"

Aku mendesah, memahami apa yang dia maksud dengan "_rayakan, seperti biasanya_" itu. "_Waruikedo_. _Kyōmi nai na_, Mei Lin," tolakku sambil mencoba melepaskan jeratan kedua lengannya dari leherku.

"_Eeeh_? _Nandesutte_, Xiao Xiao? Kita kan sudah selalu merayakannya sejak kali pertama kita bertemu!" protesnya, merajuk sembari merapatkan tubuhnya yang berbalut gaun mini warna merah itu, ke tubuhku. Lalu, dia berbisik dengan bibir yang menempel di telingaku, "Sudah lama kita tidak bersama, kan? Aku merindukanmu _lho_, Xiao Xiao."

"_Ore wa nai kedo_," responsku, tidak terpengaruh.

Setelah berhasil melepas pelukannya, aku beranjak menutup pintu apartemenku, yang tadi masih terbuka saat Mei Lin masuk, seraya bertanya-tanya mengapa perempuan itu kemari tengah malam begini. Saat aku berpaling, ternyata dia sudah berada di konter dapurku, memandangi pot hijau transparan yang terisi bunga _carnation_ pink.

"Layu begini mengapa masih dipajang, Xiao Xiao?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"_Aiya_, Xiao Xiao selalu saja dingin yaaa," rajuknya sembari menjangkau pintu freezer, membukanya. "_Arere_? _Kok_, tidak ada minumannya?" tanyanya, bingung menatapku.

"Aku tidak minum lagi, Mei Lin," kataku, tegas. Kuempaskan tubuhku di atas sofa, sementara tanganku mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jinsku.

"Xiao Xiao _tidak minum_? _Uso deshō_!"

Aku tidak peduli dan hanya fokus pada layar ponselku. Tapi tiba-tiba, Mei Lin duduk di pangkuanku, memeluk leherku kembali. Aku mendecak, kesal.

"Mei Lin, apa yang—" kata-kataku tertelan bibirnya yang mulai melumatku lagi. Ponselku kontan terjatuh di sofa, saat aku berusaha melepaskan diri darinya. Namun, tangannya telah mencengkeram rambutku dan kakinya mulai melingkari pinggangku, membuat tubuh kami semakin merapat.

_Kuso_! Dari semua perempuan yang pernah kukencani, _hanya_ Mei Lin-lah yang sering kembali ke apartemenku—tak pernah peduli dengan hasratku yang hanya ingin kencan semalam saja—dan terus menggodaku agar menyentuhnya lagi, lagi dan lagi.

_Dia memang berbahaya._

"Xiao Xiao," desahnya dengan nada manja di sela-sela ciuman menggigitnya. Kurasakan satu tangannya bergerak cepat, melepaskan kancing-kancing kemejaku, lalu menyusup dan meraba kulit dadaku.

Tak tahan lagi, dengan kekuatan yang tak pernah kukeluarkan saat berhadapan dengan perempuan manapun, kudorong bahunya dalam sekali sentakan. Tubuhnya pun langsung terdorong hingga jatuh ke lantai. Dia terkejut, memandangku dengan tatapan terpana.

"Xiao Xiao …?"

Aku balas memandangnya, tajam. "Aku sudah _tidak_ melakukan hal itu lagi, Mei Lin."

Herannya, dia cuma tergelak. "_Ufufufu_. Ternyata, begitu ya! Awalnya _sih_, saat Takeshi menyebarkan isu kalau Xiao Xiao berubah menjadi _pemuda sehat_, aku tidak langsung percaya. Tapi setelah kubuktikan sendiri, rupanya, isu itu bukan bualannya ya. Xiao Xiao benar-benar berubah," ujarnya seraya bangun dari lantai dan duduk di sampingku.

"_Anshin shite yo_. Aku tidak akan mencumbumu lagi, Xiao Xiao," tambah Mei Lin, terkikih geli saat aku menatapnya dengan sarat kewaspadaan.

"Nah, ayo ceritakan padaku, Xiao Xiao! Bagaimana kelanjutan hubunganmu dengan gadis Kinomoto itu?"

Kedua alisku bertautan. "Bagaimana kau …?"—mō_, pasti _Taichō_ yang memberitahunya,_ batinku, mengerti. "Hubungan kami lancar," jawabku, singkat.

Mei Lin tertawa. "Tapi yang kudengar, kalian berdua CUMA berteman, dan _aniki_ dari gadis itu kelewat protektif. Jelas, hubungan kalian BELUM lancar."

Aku mendecih, enggan menanggapinya.

"Kemarin pun, Xiao-Xiao mengajak gadis itu ke tempat romantis, tapi gagal memikatnya, kan?" tanyanya dengan tatapan mencela. "Lalu seharian ini, belum bertemu dengan gadis itu. Padahal, besok ada rencana untuk merayakan ulang tahun Xiao Xiao, berdua."

Aku mengumpat. "_Taichō_ benar-benar memberitahukan semuanya padamu ya."

Mei Lin mengangguk, santai. Lalu, dia mencondongkan bahunya ke depan, senyumnya terlihat berbahaya. "Aku tahu _apa_ yang menjadi kendalamu, Xiao Xiao."

Alisku terangkat. "_Haa_?"

"Xiao Xiao terlalu menahan diri," lanjutnya, tidak kumengerti. "Hanya karena gadis Kinomoto ini _berbeda_ dengan mereka yang pernah Xiao Xiao kencani, bukan berarti Xiao Xiao harus menahan diri."

"Apa maksud—"

"Semua gadis akan langsung terpikat dengan laki-laki yang bergerak cepat _lho_! Karena itu, Xiao Xiao tidak perlu menahan diri. Kalau memang ingin membuatnya jadi milikmu, langsung saja, HAP!" kata Mei Lin, provokatif.

Aku terdiam, berpikir. "Maksudmu, aku harus—" irisku kontan melebar, mulai memahami maksud sugestinya. "Tapi, aku pernah—_hampir_ …."

"Gerak cepat, Xiao Xiao. Ge-rak ce-pat," ulang Mei Lin dengan nada seperti seorang _sensei_ yang memberi instruksi pada _seito_-nya. "Kalau lambat, percuma. Dan setelah berhasil, langsung ungkapkan perasaanmu. _Nee_, _wakaru jan_, Xiao Xiao?"

Aku mengangguk, SANGAT mengerti.

**Note:**  
>• <em>Waruikedo. Kyōmi nai na<em> = Sorry, but I'm not interested.  
>• <em>Nandesutte?<em> = What are you saying? (girlspeaks)  
>• <em>Ore wa nai kedo<em> = I'm not, though. (guyspeaks)  
>• <em>Wakaru jan?<em> = You got it, no?

* * *

><p>—<em>sixteenth piece<em>.

* * *

><p>"<em>Syaoran-<em>kun_, _Yomogi Hoikuen ni kite kudasai."—begitulah pesan _e-mail_ yang kuterima darimu sore ini. Tentu saja, aku langsung menghubungimu, dan tersenyum senang begitu mendengar suaramu di saluran telepon.

Aku bertanya, "Di mana kau kemarin? Mengapa kau tidak mengangkat telepon dan membalas _e-mail_-ku? Aku frustrasi karena kemarin tidak bisa bertemu denganmu, kautahu?"

_Juga sangat merindukanmu,_ tambahku dalam hati.

"Ano_, _gomennasai_, Syaoran-_kun_,_" ucapmu, terdengar sangat menyesal. "_Tapi, maukah Syaoran-_kun_ datang ke _Yomogi Hoikuen_ sekarang?_"

"Tentu saja, aku mau! Tapi, _Yomogi Hoikuen_? _Nanda soko_?"

Kau melafalkan alamat taman kanak-kanak itu dengan jelas, lalu berseru, "Matteru wa_, Syaoran-_kun_!_"

Setelah itu, karena benak diliputi perasaan menggebu-gebu; ingin bertemu denganmu, aku langsung tancap gas, mengebut di jalanan menuju ke _Yomogi Hoikuen_. Sampai di sana, kulihat kau berdiri di ambang gerbang bangunan sekolah itu, tersenyum dengan ceria—yang seketika menghangatkan hatiku. Sosokmu juga terlihat manis sekali dengan kaus panjang berlengan pendek warna marun, dipadu _leggings_ warna putih yang membalut tubuhmu. Aku menarik napas, terpesona.

"Sakura-_chan_."

"Syaoran-_kun_, _konnichiwa_!" balasmu, menyapa seraya melambaikan tangan dengan gerakan antusias.

Usai memarkir motor, aku langsung menarik lenganmu dan merengkuh tubuhmu dalam dekapan erat. Aku benar-benar dikuasai kerinduan, yang tak bisa kuungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Jantungku berdegup kencang dan sensasi gelenyar itu bermunculan begitu kubenamkan wajahku di rambutmu, menghirup wewangian yang menguar sekaligus mengukungku dalam kedamaian.

"_Ano_, Syaoran-_kun_," panggilmu dari balik bahuku, tapi aku menyelanya.

"_Matte_ … _chotto_ _matte_." _Biarkan kita seperti ini dulu._ Sungguh, rasanya aku tak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini. Kebutuhan tidak logis yang kudambakan ini.

"_Tatte_ … Syaoran-_kun_," ucapmu, lirih. "Sesak."

Aku membuka mata dan buru-buru melepaskanmu. Wajahku terasa panas di bawah tatapanmu.

"Aku juga merindukan Syaoran-_kun_ _kok_."

Iris mataku melebar. Aku mendongakkan wajah, mendapati dua kolam iris berwarna zamrud nan menawan, memandangku dengan teduh. "Sakura-_chan_, aku …."

"_Ets_!"—ujung telunjukmu menempel di bibirku, mencegahku untuk bersuara. "Sekarang, pejamkan mata Syaoran-_kun_ dulu ya!"

Aku tersenyum, meraih tanganmu dan menggenggamnya erat. Kemudian, barulah kupejamkan mata.

Kurasakan, kau menarik lembut genggamanku, serta mulai bergerak menuntunku. Aku hanya menurut; melangkahkan kaki ke mana pun kau akan membawaku. Kupikir, kita pasti sudah memasuki bangunan sekolah karena panas matahari sore tidak terasa lagi di kulitku. Kita berjalan melewati tikungan, lalu kudengar suara pintu digeser.

Dan suara terompet yang ditiup nyaring.

Kontan, aku membuka mata dan melihat segerombolan anak kecil berteriak kompak, "_SURPRISE_!"—sambil bersemangat menyebarkan konfeti ke arahku.

Aku mengerjab, terpana ketika melihat anak-anak yang tersenyum riang; ruang kelas yang dihiasi balon dalam berbagai warna dan bentuk; serta sebuah kue tar cokelat berukuran sedang dengan lilin-lilin kecil di atasnya, yang ditaruh di atas meja bundar, di tengah ruangan.

"_Sore tte_ … _nannandarō_?"

"_Otanjōbi omedetō_, Syaoran-_kun_," ucapmu, bernada merdu di sampingku, diikuti seruan anak-anak itu sambil bertepuk tangan.

"_Otanjōbi omedetō gozaimasu_!"

Aku tergelak, menoleh padamu. "Perayaan ulang tahun bersama anak-anak TK, Sakura-_chan_?"

Kau tersenyum. "_Hai_! Manis, bukan?"

Kemudian, kau menarikku ke depan meja bundar, dan menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun bersama anak-anak itu.

"Nah, sekarang tiup lilinnya ya!"

Aku mendengus, geli. "_Ryōkai_." Kutiup lilin-lilin kecil di atas kue tar cokelat tersebut, sampai padam semua.

Kau dan mereka langsung bersorak, girang. "Potong kuenya! Potong kuenya!"

Aku mengambil pisau dan garpu lucu yang telah disediakan, memotong kuenya dengan hati-hati. Lalu, potongan pertama kue itu kusodorkan ke mulutmu.

Kau tersenyum, sumigrah sebelum menggigitnya setengah, sedangkan setengahnya lagi masuk ke dalam mulutku. Setelah itu, kita saling tertawa dengan mulut penuh dengan potongan kue, diiringi tepuk tangan meriah dari anak-anak yang mengelilingi kita tersebut.

Selama satu jam kemudian, para anak kecil itu mengajak kita memainkan permainan anak-anak. Mulai dari permainan _Kagome_ _Kagome_ (karena tidak tahu nama anak-anak itu, aku tidak mendapat peran sebagai "_oni_"), _Hana Ichi Monme_ (dalam adu _janken_, mengapa timmu SELALU mengalahkan timku?), sampai _Onigokko_ (yang mana aku selalu menangkapmu, Sakura-_chan_!). Dan jujur saja, walaupun kekanakan, aku merasa senang memainkan semua permainan itu bersamamu.

"Bagaimana bisa kaukumpulkan anak-anak itu untuk ikut merayakan ulang tahunku, Sakura-_chan_?" tanyaku saat kita berdua menyusuri halaman, usai mengantarkan anak-anak itu sampai ke depan gerbang sekolah. "Bukannya sekarang, masih libur musim panas?"

Kauhampiri salah satu papan ayunan, lalu mendudukinya. "Aku mengunjungi rumah mereka satu persatu, meminta bantuan untuk mempersiapkan acara sederhana ini," jawabmu sambil mulai mengayunkan tubuhmu di atas papan ayunan. "Dan karena aku adalah guru magang mereka, makanya anak-anak itu tidak keberatan untuk datang ke sini, membantuku sesiangan tadi."

"Mereka kelihatannya sangat menyukaimu ya," komentarku sembari menyandarkan punggungku pada tiang ayunan. "Khususnya, anak kecil berambut jabrik dan berponi sehelai, yang selalu bergandengan tangan denganmu di setiap permainan tadi."

"_Ara_? Toshihiko-_kun_, ya? Entah mengapa, anak itu selalu tampak menyukai keberadaanku di sini," tanggapmu seraya tersenyum geli. "_Ah_! Toshihiko-_kun_ juga pernah mengatakan bahwa aku adalah _sensei_ favoritnya _lho_! Dan kalau sudah dewasa nanti, anak itu ingin menjadikanku sebagai istrinya. Lucu, bukan?"

Aku mendengus. "Dia memang anak yang lucu. Tapi, keinginannya terlalu muluk. Lagi pula, dia kan masih bocah; mengapa bisa mempunyai keinginan seperti itu?"

Kau tertawa, renyah. "Semua orang kan bebas mempunyai keinginan apa pun. Syaoran-_kun_ sendiri pasti juga punya, kan? Nah, coba aku tanya, apa yang paling Syaoran-_kun_ inginkan?"

Aku tersenyum simpul seraya mengangkat bahu. "Sudah kudapatkan."

Kau menjejakkan kaki di tanah, menghentikan gerak berayun tubuhmu di atas papan ayunan. "_Sudah Syaoran-_kun_ dapatkan_?" ulangmu, geli. Kauangsurkan tatapan kurang percaya ke arahku, namun dengan senyum yang tampak jenaka. "_Hontō na no_?"

Aku hanya diam, dan balas menatap ke dalam irismu yang berkilauan. Setelah itu, aku mendongak, memandangi langit kemerahan yang menggantung rendah di atas sana.

Kau beranjak dari papan ayunan, lalu melangkah mendekat. "Syaoran-_kun_?" panggilmu sambil melambaikan tangan di depan wajahku. "_Nee_, memang apa keinginan Syaoran-_kun_, yang sudah Syaoran-_kun_ dapatkan itu?"

Kembali kutatap irismu, balas bertanya, "_Hontō ni shiritai kai_, Sakura-_chan_?"

Kau mengangguk dengan semangat; senyum manis tak lupa menghias wajahmu. Sementara itu, lamat-lamat, terdengar suara provokatif Mei Lin yang menggema dalam kepalaku.

_"… Xiao Xiao tidak perlu menahan diri. Kalau memang ingin membuatnya jadi milikmu, langsung saja, HAP!"_

Perlahan, kedua tanganku pun terangkat, merengkuh lembut wajahmu dan menariknya lebih dekat. "_Kau_-lah," ucapku sembari menelengkan kepala dan memejamkan mata, "bukti keinginan yang sudah kudapatkan."

Lalu, aku menciummu.

Mencium tepat di bibirmu yang mungil dan ranum itu.

Seketika, kurasakan sensasi menggelitik, yang menyerang wajahku. Perasaan kosong dan melayang-layang, mulai menggelayuti pikiranku.

"Syaoran-_kun_ …," desahmu, terengah begitu aku membuka mata dan menarik wajahku mundur darimu. Kulihat, kedua iris hijau zamrudmu melebar. "… Syaoran-_kun_ menciumku?"—kaukatupkan kedua tangan pada bibirmu, menatapku dengan mimik antara kaget dan bingung. "_Naze_?"

Jantungku berdegup kencang saat mengungkapkan alasannya. "_Omae no koto ga _…_ suki dakara da zo. Kono sekaijū no dare yori mo_."

Irismu makin melebar. "Syaoran-_kun_, apa yang—?"

"Sakura-_chan_, aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang telah kuungkapkan padamu," selaku, meyakinkan. Kemudian, kuraih kedua tanganmu, menggenggamnya dengan erat di depan dadaku, yang masih berdebar-debar. "Karena itu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Sakura-_chan_?"

Kau mengerjab. "_Kekasih_ … Syaoran-_kun_?"

Aku mengangguk. "_Tsukiatte_ _kureru ze_, Sakura-_chan_." pintaku kembali seraya menatapmu, lekat-lekat.

Kau terdiam, balas menatapku, seolah mencari kesungguhan dalam mataku. Lalu, kulihat garis bibirmu perlahan melengkung ke atas, dan kau menjawab, "_Hai_."

Kontan, aku tersenyum dengan lebar, merasa begitu senang kala mendengarnya. Segera saja, kutarik tubuhmu ke dalam pelukan. "_Arigatō_, Sakura-_chan_! Aku … _aku_ akan menjadikanmu kekasihku yang _paling_ _bahagia_ di dunia ini! Janji!" cetusku, menggebu-gebu.

Tawamu pun berderai; terdengar seperti nyanyian merdu di gendang telingaku.

Usai mengobrol dan merencanakan kencan pertama kita untuk esok hari, aku mengantarmu pulang. Ketika kita sampai di depan toko bungamu yang terlihat sepi, malam telah menjelang. Kauturun dari motor, dan lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas selempangmu. Sebuah kotak kado berwarna hijau dan berpita pink yang cantik.

Kau tersenyum sembari menyodorkan kotak kado itu kepadaku. "Ini, kado ulang tahun untuk Syaoran-_kun_."

Aku menerimanya dengan cengiran lebar. "Sakura-_chan_ memberiku kado juga? Apa isinya? Boleh kubuka sekarang?" berondongku dengan semangat sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kotak itu di dekat telinga.

"_Un_. Bukalah," jawabmu, menatapku dengan jenaka. "_Onīchan_ yang membelinya _lho_."

Dahiku langsung mengerut. "Kinomoto?" gumamku, heran. _Lelaki angkuh itu membelikan kado untukku?_

Penasaran, kubuka kotak itu, dan lalu agak terpana begitu melihat isinya: sebuah _nuigurumi_ berbentuk beruang mungil dan berbulu pink.

Aku mendongak, menatapmu. "Kinomoto membelikanku '_kuma-chan nuigurumi_', sebagai kado ulang tahunku?" tanyaku, mendengus seraya mengangkat boneka itu di depan wajahku, dan mengamatinya.

Kau menjawab, "Kata _Onīchan_, Syaoran-_kun_ bisa memandangi _Kuma-chama_ untuk mengobati rasa rindu saat kita tidak bertemu nanti."

Lalu, kaubuka kembali tasmu, mengeluarkan _nuigurumi_ sejenis yang berwarna hijau. "_Mite, mite_! Ini pasangannya _lho_! _Onīchan_ juga membelikannya untukku!"

Senyum miring tersungging di bibirku. "_Nuigurumi_ untuk mengobati rasa rindu ya. _Fuh_, tak kusangka, Kinomoto bisa berpikir _semanis_ itu," komentarku, sarkatis.

"_Onīchan_ memang manis _kok_." Kau tersenyum simpul sembari mendekatkan hidung _Kuma-chan_ yang kaupegang itu, ke hidung _nuigurumi_-ku. "Sangat manis, malah."

Aku memandangimu, yang tengah melamun dengan kedua belah pipi merona. Hal itu membuatku jadi sedikit terusik.

… _Tapi, _yaah_, mau bagaimana lagi? Sakura-_chan_ kan _brother-complex_. Jadi, aku harus mulai terbiasa._

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, Sakura-_chan_," kataku, berpamitan seraya menghidupkan kembali mesin motorku.

Kau terenyak dari lamunan, dan buru-buru memanggilku, "Syaoran-_kun_!"

"_Hmm_?"

"_Arigatō gozaimashita_."

Lalu, kau mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipiku.

"_Hee_?"

Aku terpana, menoleh padamu. Kau sendiri tersenyum sambil bergerak mundur dan melambaikan tangan.

"_Oyasuminasai_, Syaoran-_kun_."

**Note:**  
>• <em>Yomogi Hoikuen ni kite kudasai<em> = Please come to Hoikuen Nursery.  
>• <em>Nanda soko?<em> = Where's that place?  
>• <em>Otanjōbi omedetō!<em> = Happy birthday!  
>• <em>Ryōkai!<em> = Yes sir!  
>• <em>Naze?<em> = Why?  
>• <em>Omae no koto ga … suki dakara da zo. Kono sekaijū no dare yori mo<em> = Because I love everything about you. More than anyone in this world. (guyspeaks)  
>• <em>Tsukiatte kureru ze<em> = Please, go out with me. (guyspeaks)

* * *

><p>—<em>seventeenth piece<em>.

* * *

><p>Aku terbangun dari tidurku dengan kepala terasa berat sekali. Perlahan, aku beranjak dari tempat tidur, terhuyung-huyung menuju ke luar kamar, dan seketika terpaku kala mendapati sosok-sosok tubuh yang terlelap, dengan banyak botol bir dan bungkus <em>snack<em> kosong yang berserakan, memenuhi ruang tamu.

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "_Ittai nannandarō_?" desisku setelah mengenali sosok-sosok tubuh terlelap itu—yang adalah para _yankī_ dan beberapa gadis, yang biasanya muncul di kelab. Di antara mereka, ada Mei Lin yang tidur bersandarkan bahu Yamazaki di atas sofa.

"Rupanya, kau sudah bangun ya!" sapa suara berat dari arah konter dapur. Aku berpaling, melihat Sorata-_san_ yang menghampiriku dengan cengiran khas di wajahnya. "_Uwaa_! Semalam, benar-benar meriah ya!" katanya, berkomentar sambil memandangi keadaan ruang tamuku yang berantakan.

"_Semalam_?" ulangku, tidak mengerti.

"Pesta ulang tahun kedewasaanmu, Li! Kau tidak ingat?"

Dahiku makin mengerut dalam, mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang sudah terjadi semalam. Tapi, hal itu malah membuat kepalaku berdenyut nyeri, dengan suara berdenging di dalamnya.

"_Uwaaa_! Seharusnya, kami tidak merecokimu dengan bir ya! Keadaanmu sekarang mencemaskan, Li," ujar Sorata-_san_, terdengar geli. "Tapi, kau sendiri juga tidak menolaknya _sih_. Kaubilang, untuk merayakan keberhasilanmu mendapatkan gadis Sakura itu, sebagai _kado_ terindah. Jadi, bukan salah kami sepenuhnya sampai membuatmu mabuk semalaman _lho_."

Aku mengerjab seiring mendengar Sorata-_san_ menyebut namamu, teringat sesuatu yang amat penting. "Sekarang!" sambarku, keras. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

Namun, aku tidak menunggu jawabannya, dan langsung menghambur kembali ke kamar.

"_Heh_? Jam berapa? Entahlah. Tapi, matahari sudah terbit dari tadi _sih_. Memangnya, ada apa?"

"Kencan pertama kami! Jam sembilan, hari ini!" sahutku, terburu-buru membuka lemari dan memilah-milah pakaian yang akan kukenakan untuk berkencan.

"_Yare, yare_. Kencan, rupanya." Kudengar Sorata-_san_ menanggapinya, santai. "Mengapa kemarin tidak memberitahuku, Li? Aku kan bisa membangunkanmu lebih awal. Sekarang, jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul sembilan kurang enam belas menit—mungkin kau akan sedikit terlambat."

Aku mengumpat, rendah. Dengan cepat, kurogoh saku jinsku, menarik ponsel dari dalamnya. Kutekan angka satu di _keypad_-nya, yang langsung terhubung ke ponselmu.

"Moshi moshi_, Syaoran-_kun_! _Ohayō gozaimasu_!_" jawabmu dengan nada ceria di seberang sana; membuat dadaku otomatis berdebar abnormal setiap kali mendengar suaramu.

"_Aa_, _uh-hn_ … _ohassu_, Sakura-_chan_," ucapku dengan gugup, membalas salam. Kulihat, Sorata-_san_ mendengus, geli—mungkin menangkap adanya semburat warna merah, yang terbersit di wajahku. Buru-buru, aku memungguinya dan bergerak menjauh. "_Ima_, _nante shiteru kai_?"

"_Tentu saja, sedang merias diri agar terlihat manis saat bertemu Syaoran-_kun_ nanti!_" katamu, riang. Senyum senang pun kontan terbentuk di bibirku, begitu mendengarnya. "_Beberapa menit lagi, bukan? Syaoran-_kun_ sendiri, bagaimana? _Ara_! Jangan-jangan, sudah menungguku di depan gedung bioskop, ya?_"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "_Iya_. Aku masih ada di apartemenku, Sakura-_chan_. _Demo, mā _…_ ano, gomen na_! Sepertinya, aku akan terlambat—_sedikit terlambat_ untuk datang ke sana. Jadi …."

Kau menyela dengan tawa renyah, yang menggelitik gendang telinga. "Wakarimashita wa_, Syaoran-_kun_. _Zenzen ki ni shinai de_. Aku bisa menunggu di sana _kok_._"

Senyumku makin melebar. "Sakura-_chan_ pengertian ya. Kekasihku yang begitu pengertian."

Tawamu terdengar lagi, kali ini lebih merdu. "_Syaoran-_kun_ harus bersyukur untuk hal itu _lho_,_" tanggapmu, membuatku jadi tergelak, geli.

Setelah mengakhiri panggilan denganmu, kudengar komentar bernada menyindir dari Sorata-_san_; "Lihat dirimu, Li. Kau benar-benar seperti pemuda yang dimabuk asmara."

Aku cuma nyengir, polos menimpal, "Begitulah kalau mempunyai kekasih semanis Sakura-_chan_, _Taichō_."

Beberapa menit kemudian, dengan sedikit mendapat bantuan dalam memilih pakaian untuk kencan dari Sorata-_san_ serta Mei Lin (yang baru bangun tidur), aku sudah bersiap untuk menemuimu di tempat janjian. Saat kulirik jam tangan _sporty_ yang melingkar tangguh di pergelangan tangan kiriku, waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih tiga menit. Kalau aku mengebut ke tempat janjian dengan _Ducati_-ku, mungkin cuma perlu waktu lima sampai tujuh menitan. Jadi, aku hanya akan terlambat sepuluh menit dari waktu janjian.

Tiba-tiba, suatu perasaan gugup yang luar biasa, menyerbuku. Jantungku juga berdegup lebih cepat begitu membayangkan bagaimana nantinya kencan kita nanti. Padahal, ini bukan kali pertama kita jalan berdua. Namun, dengan status kita yang sudah meningkat menjadi pasangan kekasih, kurasa, bukanlah hal yang aneh kalau aku bisa segugup ini.

"Semoga kencanmu berjalan menyenangkan ya, Xiao Xiao!" seru Mei Lin, menyemangati begitu aku menghidupkan mesin motorku.

"Tunjukkan pesona romantisme laki-laki _yankī_ masa kini, Li!" tambah Sorata-_san_, terdengar norak. Namun, aku tetap melempar senyum seraya mengacungkan ibu jari, sebelum akhirnya menancap gas dan melaju kencang, meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

><p>—<em>eighteenth piece<em>.

* * *

><p>Sebuah mobil ambulans bersirine nyaring, melaju dengan kencang dan melewatiku dari arah gedung bioskop, tempat janjian kita—diikuti dua mobil ambulans lainnya, yang muncul beberapa detik kemudian. Dahiku mengerut; pikiran buruk mulai bergelayut. Dengan segera kupercepat laju motorku, mengebut dan menerobos jalanan yang agak macet di depanku. Namun, belum sampai beberapa meter dari gedung bioskop, aku harus melambatkan lajunya begitu melihat kerumunan orang di sana.<p>

"_Ittai nani ga atta ndarō_?" gumamku, merasa heran seraya mematikan mesin motor sebelum turun ke jalan, melangkah mendekati kerumunan tersebut.

Dari sela-sela kerumunan itu, kulihat adanya mobil polisi dan ambulans di tengah jalan, dengan paramedisnya yang berlalu-lalang. Seiring telingaku menangkap kata-kata "_adanya penembakan dan empat orang tewas_", aku langsung menerobos maju. Jantungku pun berdegup keras ketika memandangi para petugas medis, yang tengah menggotong masuk tubuh-tubuh berdarah ke dalam mobil ambulans.

_Sakura-_chan_!_

Kuedarkan pandangan, mencarimu di sekitar gedung bioskop. Namun, sosokmu tidak bisa kutemukan. Ketakutan, aku merogoh saku, menarik ponsel, lalu memencet angka satu di atas _keypad_-nya. Jantungku semakin berdegup keras, menunggu kau mengangkat ponsel; menunggu kau menjawab panggilanku. Tetapi, aku hanya mendengar dering sibuk yang menggelisahkan di sambungannya.

_Ayolah, Sakura-_chan_! Kumohon, jawablah panggilanku!_

Sayup-sayup, terdengar nada dering familiar, yang membuat tubuhku seketika membeku. Aku memutar kepalaku ke arah kanan, menatap sederetan tanaman berbunga di samping gedung bioskop. Kulihat, seorang paramedis mendekati tanaman berbunga tersebut, berjongkok dengan tangan terjulur, mengambil sesuatu …

… sebuah ponsel.

"_Chotto_!" teriakku dengan kasar sembari berlari, menghampirinya.

Pria itu tersentak, menoleh ke arahku. "Apa yang kaulakukan?" sahutnya, bertanya saat aku merampas ponsel itu dari tangannya.

Aku tidak menjawab; hanya membuka _flap_ ponsel berwarna pink itu, mengamati layarnya yang berkedap-kedip, tanda ada panggilan masuk … dari nomor ponselku.

"Ini ponsel Sakura-_chan_," bisikku dengan tangan gemetar. "Tapi, di mana—" ucapanku terhenti. Kedua irisku terbeliak, memandang horor ke arah ceceran darah, yang membercaki lantai beton di dekat tanaman berbunga itu. "Tidak … _tidak mungkin_ …."

Kuputar kedua tungkai kakiku, mengambil langkah cepat dan meninggalkan ceceran darah itu, tanpa mengindahkan seruan si paramedis di belakangku. Kembali, aku menerobos kerumunan orang dengan kasar, buru-buru menaiki motorku dan menghidupkannya, lalu memutar lajunya ke arah ambulans yang tadi sempat kulihat sebelumnya.

_Kumohon,_ batinku, merasa begitu ketakutan sementara mengebut kesetanan di jalanan. _Kumohon tidak terjadi hal-hal buruk pada Sakura-_chan_._

**Note:**  
>• <em>Ittai nani ga atta ndarō?<em> = Just what the heck happenned?

* * *

><p>—<em>nineteenth piece<em>.

* * *

><p>Aku berlari tergesa-gesa ke arah koridor ruang UGD, yang disebutkan perawat di lobi tadi. Beberapa wanita berjas hitam, terlihat berdiri di dekat pintu ruang operasi yang terbuka lebar. Terdengar suara bentakan kasar, yang tiada jeda memanggil namamu; menyuruhmu untuk segera membuka mata.<p>

"SAKURA-_CHAN_!" seruku begitu masuk ke dalam ruangan, dan seketika membeku saat melihatmu telah terbaring kaku di atas ranjang. Suara denging panjang nan mengerikan dari mesin berlayar aneh itulah, yang membuat air mata kontan menetes turun dari sudut mataku; menyadari bahwa kau _sudah_ ….

"Sakura-_chan_ …?" panggilku dengan suara serak, tak ingin memercayai apa yang terlihat di depanku. Aku melangkah, mendekat dan memandangimu yang tengah memejamkan mata. "_Naa_, Sakura-_chan_ …? Sakura—"

"_KISAMA_!"

Lelaki yang sedari tadi membentak di sampingmu, tiba-tiba meraung dan menyambar krah kausku dengan gerakan kasar.

"INI SEMUA KARENAMU!"

Aku pun terdorong sampai ke luar ruangan, dengan dua tangan besar yang mencengkeram kuat leherku. Lalu, kurasakan punggungku menubruk dinding, disertai ledakan rasa sakit dari hantaman keras kepalan tinju, yang melayang cepat dan mengenai wajahku.

"Tōya-_nīsan_!"—pekikan ngeri tersebut kudengar sebelum merasakan lagi hantaman berikutnya. "Tōya-_nīsan_! _Yamete kudasai_!"

Namun, hantaman itu terus berlanjut, semakin membabi buta. Hantamannya tidak hanya menyerang wajahku, tapi juga tulang rusuk dan perutku; membuatku seperti kantung samsak tanpa daya untuk mengelak ataupun mempertahankan diri.

"Tōya-_nīsan_!"

Hantaman itu terhenti; kutangkap adanya bayangan beberapa orang, yang menarik lelaki kalap itu agar menjauh dariku, berusaha mati-matian untuk menahannya agar tidak menyerangku kembali. Aku sendiri terbatuk hebat, dengan darah yang menetes dari sudut bibirku. Kemudian, tubuhku merosot ambruk ke lantai. Aku mengerang dengan keras, merasakan rasa sakit tak terkira di sekujur tubuhku yang telah babak belur.

"LEPASKAN AKU! AKU HARUS MEMBUNUHNYA! AKU HARUS MEMBUNUH BEDEBAH YANG SUDAH MENGAMBIL NYAWA SAKURA! AKU HARUS MEMBUNUHNYA, BERENGSEK!"

Dari sudut mataku yang sedikit terbuka, kulihat bagaimana frontalnya lelaki itu, mendorong orang-orang yang menahannya hingga terjungkal. Kemudian, dia menerjang dan kembali melayangkan tinjunya yang bertubi-tubi ke wajahku.

"SAKURA SUDAH MENINGGAL, BERENGSEK! DAN KAULAH PENYEBABNYA! KAULAH YANG TELAH MEMBUAT SAKURA TERTEMBAK! KAULAH YANG TELAH MEMBUNUH SAKURA!"

Benakku tersentak. Jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak seiring mendengar raungannya.

_Sakura-_chan_ … Sakura-_chan_ meninggal …? Sakura-_chan_ …._

Tiba-tiba, pandanganku memudar—dan semuanya tampak begitu gelap.

**Note:**  
>• <em>Kisama<em> = You f*ckin' b*stard! (swear word)

* * *

><p>—<em>twentieth piece<em>.

* * *

><p>"Li-<em>san<em>, _koko ni _…_ nani wo shite iru no_?"

Kuhentikan langkahku, yang akan menuju ke pintu aula di mana upacara pemberkatan terakhirmu akan diadakan, ketika gadis berambut panjang dalam balutan gaun hitam berlengan itu, sekonyong-konyong menghadangku. Kulayangkan tatapan tajam ke arahnya seraya berkata tegas, "Biarkan aku bertemu dengan Sakura-_chan_."

Dia menggeleng. "_Gomennasai_, Li-_san_. Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu, membuat keributan di upacara pemberkatan mendiang Sakura," katanya, tegas. Namun, bisa kulihat kedua iris keunguannya yang sontak berkaca-kaca saat menyebutkan namamu.

"_Keributan_?" ulangku, tidak terima. "Aku hanya ingin _menemui_ dan _menyembahyangi_ Sakura-_chan_ untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Daidōji!"

Dicekalnya lenganku, mencegahku yang akan merangsek maju, melewatinya. "Tetapi, jika kamu berada di sana, dan terlihat oleh Tōya-_nīsan_, maka akan terjadi keributan yang tak terelakkan. Apakah kamu melupakan bagaimana Tōya-_nīsan_ memukulimu kemarin? Bahkan, kami harus menyuntik bius Tōya-_nīsan_ karena dia terus-menerus memukulimu, kendati tahu keadaanmu yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, Li-_san_!"

Kutarik lenganku dari cengkeraman tangannya, menukas dingin, "Aku tidak peduli."

Aku membalikkan badan dan kembali melangkah menuju ke pintu aula. Tetapi, langkahku terhenti seiring mendengarnya berkata, "Apakah … apakah _pantas_ … seorang _pembunuh_, sepertimu … menyembahyangi mendiang Sakura?"

Kata-katanya menyentakku; membuatku kembali merasakan kebekuan yang mengungkungku setelah ketiadaanmu.

Kudengar tarikan napasnya yang berat, seolah dia menahan tangis yang akan meledak. "Kumohon, mengertilah. Kamu tidak bisa berada di sana, Li-_san_," tambahnya, perlahan. "Kamu hanya akan membuat Tōya-_nīsan_ semakin menderita. Sudah cukup buruk atas apa yang sudah kamu lakukan—"

"Lantas, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menebusnya?" ujarku, menyela sembari memutar tubuh dan menoleh ke arah gadis itu.

Kedua irisnya kontan melebar; mungkin tak menyangka, akan melihat air mata yang berlinangan serta membasahi pipiku.

"Li-_san_ …."

"Beri tahu aku, _apa_ yang harus kulakukan untuk menebusnya? Menebus dosa karena telah merenggut nyawa Sakura-_chan_?!" ujarku lagi dengan suara serak dan kasar. "_Beri tahu aku_, Daidōji!"

"Kamu … tak akan bisa menebusnya … semudah itu, Li-san," tukasnya, lirih terisak. Air matanya perlahan ikut menetes, melewati lekungan pipi, dan jatuh ke beton jalanan. Sesaat, dia memejamkan mata sebelum melanjutkan, "Apa yang sudah terenggut, tak akan pernah bisa dikembalikan. Kendati memutar waktu sekali pun, kamu tak akan bisa memperbaiki keadaannya. Itu sudah menjadi takdir dari mendiang Sakura."

Aku terdiam, tak bisa menyangkal kata-katanya yang begitu tajam. "Jadi, _tak ada_ yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus dosaku, begitu?" ucapku kemudian, mengangkat tangan di depan dahi dan mataku. "_Heh_. Menyedihkan sekali."

Setelah itu, aku kembali membalikkan badan dan melangkah menuju pintu aula. Tapi, lagi-lagi, langkahku terhenti. Beberapa wanita dalam setelan hitam laiknya _bodyguard_, menghadang jalanku. Kudengar, gadis itu memberi perintah untuk menahanku agar tidak masuk ke dalam aula—dan bila aku tetap berusaha masuk, mereka diizinkan untuk membekukku dengan cara _apa pun_.

"_Gomennasai_, Li-_san_," ucapnya saat berjalan, melewatiku.

Kedua tanganku terkepal, gemetar. Namun, aku sadar; aku memang tidak pantas berada di sini. Tak peduli betapa inginnya aku menemuimu untuk yang terakhir kali.

* * *

><p>—<em>twenty-first piece<em>.

* * *

><p>"<em>Nandeyanen<em>, Li? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?!" bentak Sorata-_san_ seraya menyentak tubuhku yang babak belur dengan kasar, sampai berdiri dan menompang sisi tubuhnya. "Bisa-bisanya, kau jadi bulan-bulanan cecunguk tengik, seperti mereka!"

Aku hanya tersenyum miring—walau gerakan itu malah membuat bibirku yang sobek dan berdarah, jadi terasa nyeri. "Aku tidak—_sshh_ … apa-apa … _uukh_."

"_Hargh_? Babak belur dan hampir sekarat begini, kaubilang, tidak apa-apa? _DO-AHO_!"

Lalu, ditariknya tubuhku ke belakang punggungnya. Sepertinya, dia akan menggendongku. "Kalau saja aku terlambat datang, kau pasti sudah berada di alam baka sana, _bōzu_!"

Kudorong sisi punggungnya, menjauh dariku. Tapi, hal itu malah membuatku terhuyung jatuh ke belakang, hingga menghatam jalanan rusak di sudut gang kumuh itu.

"_OMAE NA_!"—kudengar seruan gusar dari Sorata-_san_ saat aku bertelentangan dengan sekujur tubuh yang terasa begitu sakit. "Apa kaumau cepat-cepat bertemu sang _Shinigami-sama_, _hargh_?"

Aku tidak menatap wajah gusarnya—tapi langit kemerahan yang membentang di atas sana, dengan senyum terkulum sendu. "Kalau memang hal _itu_ bisa membuatku _menebus dosa_, maka aku tidak keberatan …."

Sorata-_san_ mendecak, kesal. Lalu, dengan bantuan Yamazaki, dia mengangkatku agar berdiri kembali. "Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu—_tapi_ … tidak seharusnya, kau jadi begini, Li. Kemarin, nyawamu nyaris habis karena kecelakaan di arena _racing_. Sekarang, kau mencelakai dirimu sendiri dengan bertarung sendirian, menghadapi cecunguk-cecunguk sial tadi. Hargailah sedikit nyawamu, Li!"

Aku mendengus. Kusentakkan tubuhku agar lepas dari rangkulan mereka. Lalu, sempoyongan aku berjalan, mendahului mereka, dan tak menghiraukan panggilan kasar dari Sorata-_san_. Tapi, masih bisa kudengar kata-kata mereka:

"Berengsek! Sebenarnya, ada _apa_ dengannya? Mengapa dia jadi kurang waras begitu, _hargh_?!"

"Apa Sorata-_taichō_ tidak mendengar beritanya? Li-_kun_ seperti itu setelah aksi penembakan membabi buta di depan gedung bioskop Tomoeda, dua hari lalu."

"_Nan ya_? Yang pelakunya menembak jantungnya sendiri setelah aksi itu, kan? Memang, mengapa?"

"Karena salah satu korban penembakkan itu, bernama Kinomoto Sakura. Kekasih Li-_kun_, bukan?"

* * *

><p>—<em>twenty-second piece<em>.

* * *

><p>Tak mengindahkan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang di sekitarku, aku terus berjalan dengan sempoyongan. Sudah dua sampai tiga kali, aku terjerembab jatuh—tapi, bagaimanapun, aku harus tetap berjalan sampai tiba di tempat itu.<p>

Di atas sana, langit yang menaungiku sudah menghitam, dipenuhi ribuan gemintang yang berkilauan indah. Kilauan yang mengingatkanku pada kedua irismu, yang selalu mampu menawan fokusku.

_Dulu_.

"_Kyaaa_!"—jeritan itu kudengar dari beberapa gadis remaja saat aku terhuyung jatuh di depan mereka. Susah payah, aku kembali bangkit—walau sekujur tubuhku terasa remuk, seperti habis digilas truk kontainer—dan berjalan membungkuk, dengan satu tangan memegangi perutku.

Akhirnya, kakiku berhenti setelah sampai di depan sebuah toko buku, yang masih ramai dikunjungi. Tapi, bukan tempat itu tujuanku. Kuhampiri pagar pembatas trotoar, mencengkeram kuat besinya yang dingin. Lalu, kulayangkan pandangan ke depan jalanan yang ramai, menatap sebuah toko penuh warna-warni bunga dari sela-sela kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang, di seberang sana.

Itu toko bungamu.

Toko bungamu yang tampak sepi nan redup, dengan pintunya yang rapat menutup.

Aku tersenyum, sendu.

Tak terasa, air mata kembali menetes turun, membasahi wajahku.

_Sakura-_chan_ … Sakura-_chan_ …._

Kurenggut dadaku—di mana jantungnya yang berdebar secara menyakitkan, berada. Rasa sakitnya yang menusuk, diikuti hawa dingin yang menyusup dan membekukan iga, membuatku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku merasa sesak. Serta tak sanggup untuk bernapas normal.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit karena ketiadaanmu ini, Sakura-_chan_?" bisikku, nyaris tanpa suara. Sementara itu, cengkeraman tangan pada pagar besi pembatas, semakin mengerat sampai buku-buku jemariku nyaris memutih semua. "_Apa_ yang _harus_ kulakukan?"

Selama beberapa waktu yang tak sanggup kuhitung, aku terus berada di sana, bersama rasa sesak yang mengukungku dengan begitu kejam. Sampai akhirnya, benakku tersadar ketika indera penciumanku menangkap semilir bau mewangi, yang amat kukenal. Aliran darah dalam tubuhku, langsung berdesir dengan hebat; kehangatan pun perlahan muncul, menyelimutiku. Jantungku sendiri ikut berdegup kencang begitu mengenali wewangian itu.

Aku memutar tubuh ke samping, dan mulai mengendus-endus, mencari asal wewangian tersebut, sembari melangkahkan kaki, menyusuri trotoar. Kulewati tiga sampai lima pejalan kaki, hingga kedua irisku melebar begitu melihat sesosok gadis berambut cokelat panjang terurai sampai punggung, berjalan di depan sana.

Tak salah lagi, wewangian ini berasal dari helaian rambutnya. Wewangian yang sama dengan yang selalu kuhirup begitu aku mendekapmu seraya membenamkan wajahku di rambutmu, kala itu.

Tanpa sadar, aku melangkah dengan cepat sambil mengulurkan tangan dan menjangkau sejumput rambutnya. Apa yang kulakukan, membuat gadis itu memekik pelan dan serta-merta menoleh ke belakang, ke arahku. Aku sendiri menarik napas, merasa kaget saat menyadari garis wajahnya yang _begitu mirip_ denganmu.

"Sakura-_chan_ …?"

Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya seraya menelengkan kepalanya sedikit, memandangku perhatian. "_Sumimasen_?"

"_Oi_, kau! Lepaskan tanganmu dari rambut Kobato-_san_!"

Seketika, aku tersentak saat sebuah tangan yang terulur, menarik lepas tanganku dari rambut gadis itu.

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba menariknya seperti itu, _hah_?!"

Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah lelaki di samping gadis itu, yang tadi menarik kasar tanganku. Lelaki itu tengah menatapku dengan awas dari kedua matanya, yang berbingkai kacamata minus. Kuamati, warna iris kehijauannya yang … juga _mirip_ dengan milikmu.

"… _Kamaimasen_, Fujimoto-_san_. _Ano ne_, _sumimasen desu ga_, adakah yang bisa saya bantu?"

Aku mengerjab dengan mimik bingung, menoleh ke arah gadis itu, yang kali ini menyunggingkan senyum lembut nan penuh pengertian.

"_Aa_ … _eeto_, wangi rambutmu—"

"Ada apa dengan _itu_?" sambar si _megane-danshi_, memotong ucapanku dengan nada tidak suka.

"Apa yang kaugunakan … sampai mewangi, seperti itu?" tanyaku, terdengar bodoh. Bisa kurasakan tatapan si lelaki yang memandangku aneh.

Tapi, gadis itu tidak ikut memandangku aneh. Malah, dia tersenyum semakin lembut seraya menyebutkan merek sampo yang dia gunakan. Setelah itu, dia melangkah pergi karena buru-buru ditarik menjauh oleh si _megane-danshi_.

Aku sendiri hanya tersenyum karena mendapat ide yang muncul begitu saja dalam otakku.

Sō nanda_! Sekarang, aku tahu, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengobati rasa sesak ini._

Aku mengangkat tangan, memegangi erat dadaku yang berdebar tak karuan.

_Seperti kata Daidōji, aku memang tak bisa memutar waktu._

Kubalikkan badan, melangkah dengan pasti ke arah rute apartemenku berada.

… _Tapi, aku bisa menghentikan waktu._

_Menghentikan waktuku, untuk mengobati rasa menyesakkan dan menyiksa ini …_

… _serta menghapus dosa yang telah kuperbuat padamu, _Sakura_-chan._

* * *

><p>—<em>end of all pieces<em>.

* * *

><p>•<p>

•

_Chikushō_!

Dengan erat, kucengkeram tepian kasur dari tempat tidurku, sementara aku berlutut dan membungkuk dalam-dalam, menghadap lantai berkarpet kamarku; terbatuk hebat serta hampir muntah, karena tersedak cairan sampo yang tadi kutelan.

_Che_. _Ittai nan, kore_?! Apa aku gagal dalam usaha keduaku untuk menyambut penghentian waktuku?

_Gah_! Tapi, aku tak akan menyerah! Aku tidak ingin gagal kembali! Sudah cukup, aku merasakan sesak yang menyakitiku ini. Bagaimanapun, waktuku _harus_ dihentikan agar dosaku bisa terhapus.

Dengan tangan kiri yang berdarah dan gemetaran, kujangkau kembali botol sampo yang baru seteguk kuminum itu. Penuh tekad, seraya menahan diri untuk tidak tersedak ataupun muntah kembali, kutenggak cairan itu sampai tetesan terakhir. Setelah itu, kulempar botol tersebut ke sembarang arah, sebelum akhirnya tubuhku ambruk tanpa daya di atas karpet lantai.

Namun, aku sadar, menenggak sampo pun tak akan mempercepat penghentian waktuku. Susah payah, dengan napas tersengal-sengal dan mulut terbuka lebar, aku berusaha untuk bangkit dan berdiri. Kulayangkan pandanganku ke arah pintu kamar mandi di seberang sana, dan lalu terkekeh dengan suara parau.

Heh_. Bagaimana kalau menenggelamkan diri?_

_Tapi, sebelum itu …._

Kuulurkan tanganku ke arah nakas, mengambil sebuah _nuigurumi_ berbentuk beruang, yang tengah duduk manis di atasnya.

_Sakura-_chan_ …._

Kupandangi _nuigurumi_ berbulu pink itu dengan penuh rasa rindu, yang melesak dan ingin menyembur ke luar dari benakku. Kemudian, kudekap si _Kuma-chama_ erat-erat di dada, sambil berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke arah pintu kamar mandi.

Kubuka pintu itu, dan lalu tersenyum kala melihat _ofuro_-nya sudah terisi penuh dengan air. Perlahan, aku mendekati tepian _ofuro_, memandangi refleksi diriku yang terpantul di genangan airnya. Tanpa membuang waktu serta tak memedulikan rasa dingin air yang menjengut kulit itu, kumasukkan kedua kakiku secara bergantian, lalu duduk dan merebahkan diri hingga airnya menggenangi wajahku. Kucengkeram erat si _Kuma-chama_ dengan tangan kiriku, yang kubiarkan menggantung di luar tepian _ofuro_.

Setelah itu, barulah aku memejamkan mata.

* * *

><p>—<em>tsuzuku<em>.

* * *

><p><em>「<strong>Wasurerarenai Mono<strong>」  
><em>Unforgettable Things  
><em><br>"This first centric is dedicated to those who changed for love and who suffered loss."_

* * *

><p><strong>History:<em><br>_**2011/09/16 ~ published story**_  
><em>**2014/11/18 ~ revised story


End file.
